Run for it
by TenTenD
Summary: Ga Eul has loved Yi Jeong for a long time. She is truly convinced that he is her soulmate. But the man in question is not so sure. Furthermore, he thinks he's in love with his current girlfriend. Rewritten version!
1. Pages of a diary

This is the rewritten version of my story 'Run for it'. I didn't like where it was heading so I took it off and I'm currently working on improving it.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Dae Mi Young, Kim Hana,Yoon Hae, Ye Jin and Hye Kyo belong to Momo, an author on this site. The only reason I use them is because I totally love them and I wish so desperately they were canon.

* * *

><p>Chu Ga Eul was a diligent girl. This applied to everything she did. It included her performance at the porridge shop and her studies but it also extended to her love life. The same diligence was used in pursuing So Yi Jeong. Ga Eul believed that whatever she did was best done if her heart was in it. Because the heart was passion and passion was a good, good stimulator. But what if at one point she ran out of fuel? Her determination, out the window! What then? Was it just like in the case of cars? Would she just stop? No gas, no movement. Right?<p>

Better yet. Could she just stop? After all the time and effort she invested in her relationship with Yi Jeong, could she honestly be at peace with herself if she gave up now? The answer was obvious, staring her down, its power crushing her. No. Of course not. She would never be truly fulfilled with anyone else besides Yi Jeong. She could find happiness, if she looked hard enough, but genuine satisfaction would forever be beyond her reach.

She didn't have a choice though. 'You can't force love.' A voice in her mind rasped out, hushed and tired. Love, it either existed or it didn't. It was as simple as that. And in her and Yi Jeong's case love just didn't seem to be there. To be more accurate, his love was the one missing. A good metaphor for the strange bond between them would be that of a battery and its charger. Like the charger, Ga Eul gave Yi Jeong everything. She gave and gave and gave until there was nothing left to give. Any other ounce of energy spent on him would mean the end for Ga Eul. The end of her. And love wasn't supposed to be like that. It was supposed to be a partnership. Love should be one heart beating in two different bodies, an indestructible bond.

At least that had been Ga Eul's perspective on love until she met So Yi Jeong. Had it not been him the young woman would have remained blissfully blind to the cruelty of the world, in terms of emotion. But what was better, living in a charred world with no hope or being unaware, passing through life as if it were a dream? Ga Eul had no idea. All that she knew was that until she truly opened her eyes she had been happy. Happy to be alive and happy for the possibility of finding her soul mate.

So Yi Jeong was either unaware of her feelings or he just turned a blind eye. For what it was worth she hoped that it was the first, that way she could believe that this wasn't a game to him and he was not purposefully hurting her. She needed to believe that he had no idea she still loved him. And perhaps he didn't. After all, what kind of guy would flaunt his girlfriend in the face of another girl who loved him? Not even Yi Jeong was that cruel. And to be honest, Yoon Hae was a charming woman inside and out. There was no way Ga Eul could hate such a person. It was like hating Jae Kyung. Two words: not possible. Yoon Hae made it impossible for other people to hate her. She was such a person, the kind that was loved by all. Yi Jeong included. But just because Ga Eul didn't hate her it didn't mean she did not feel threatened by her constant presence around Yi Jeong.

However, Ga Eul could take comfort in the fact that she wasn't the only one with a messy love life. Her two other friends, Hana and Mi Young, were in the same situation as her. Ji Hoo had Hye Kyo, much to Hana's chagrin and Mi Young seemed utterly crushed by Ye Jin's hold on Woo Bin. While they were not showing it, Ga Eul knew this whole love thing wore them out.

_'Why does life have to be so complicated?'_ This was probably one of the most frequently asked questions in their little group. Ga Eul knew she'd like nothing more than to find a way to make the pain stop before it sunk its claws too deep in her soul. She wished she could be indifferent to the girl in Yi Jeong's life. Maybe apathy was the answer to their problem. Numbness would also help a lot.

Ga Eul took a sip of her apples-and-honey tea and stared out the window. The rain was hitting the window as she absently drummed her fingers on her tea cup. Next to her Mi Young subtly rolled her eyes while Hana, who sat on her other side, bit her lip trying not to laugh. Jan Di and Jun Pyo were arguing, yet again, for reasons unknown. Mi Young's other sitting neighbour was Woo Bin, who looked bored, and next to him Yi Jeong was watching the 'loving' couple argue. Ji Hoo shook his head slightly from his place next to Hana. The only good thing about this outing was that it was only them. No Yoon Hae. No Ye Jin. No Hye Kyo. Just them. Ga Eul wondered if it was wrong of her to be this happy about their current situation.

A sigh escaped her lips as she noticed that all of her tea was gone. Annoyance seeped through her system as she saw that everyone's attention was now on here. With a small huff she sent them an inquiring look. "What?" Her question was simple, cutting even. If any of them had been surprised at her straightforwardness they didn't show it. Instead Hana's mellifluous voice came from somewhere next to her.

"Nothing in particular. It's just that you seem out of it today…" Her sentence trailed off and Ga Eul had to wonder at the how Hana could sound like a goddess even when using her 'I'm bored' tone. "I was just thinking." Once again Ga Eul's reply was short but this time it was accompanied by a benevolent smile.

"Well don't think too hard…" Mi Young said in an amused tone. While not as melodious as Hana's voice, Mi Young's own voice was slightly pitched, reminding Ga Eul of little silver bells,"…or you might seriously hurt yourself." And she was as sharp with her tongue as with her mind. Ga Eul just scowled at her friend's words while her other companions joined in a snickering galore. She too had to laugh at that. Mi Young was good; humour was after all the girl's strong point. Given her situation it was a good thing, she would always manage to keep things light.

The sudden ringing of a cell phone crashed the party. Ga Eul could have recognised the melody anywhere as Yi Jeong fished through his pants pockets for the device. Ga Eul had a hunch about the caller's identity. And true to her belief Yi Jeong smiled and told them all that it was Yoon Hae calling him. This deflated the good spirits of the present female folk. Not wanting her frustration to be apparent Ga Eul turned her attention to the pouring rain. All around her conversation was resumed while Yi Jeong finished with his phone call.

"The girls want to meet with us tomorrow." The statement was addressed to Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. Obviously Yi Jeong's mood was lifted by the fact that Yoon Hae wanted to see him the next day. _'The girls want to meet us_ _tomorrow…'_ Ga Eul mocked in her head _'the girls…what_ _about Hana, Mi Young and me? What are_ _we?_ _Rice_ _cakes?'_ She gave an inaudible snort as the other two guys nodded their heads. Mi Young and Hana looked slightly uncomfortable but not enough to alarm anyone.

_'Life sure sucks…'_ Ga Eul couldn't help thinking it as misery crawled over her and got her in a chokehold. Her other two single friends were in the same state.

"Welcome to hell." Mi Young sketched a smirk with her lips as Hana and Ga Eul looked at her and smiled.

.

.

.

"And I suppose you just stood there and took it with a smile on your face. You, you really are something." Ga Eul rolled her eyes as she listened to Jae Kyung on the other line."Yah, Chu Ga Eul! Don't make me come all the way to Seoul just to beat some sense into you. If you really love Yi Jeong as much as you say you do then don't just stand there. Do something. Aish!" Jae Kyung's shrill voice boomed out of the small device. Ga Eul went to defend herself but something stopped her.

"You know? She's absolutely right." Hana's curt statement reached Ga Eul's ears. Shrugging her shoulders Ga Eul went back to her conversation with Jae Kyung.

Meanwhile, Hana was reading a book, once in a while taking a peek at the TV or at Ga Eul. Mi Young had her head propped against Hana's shoulder and a maniacal grin adorned her face as she watched an old horror flick. The screams of the protagonists were proving to be a distraction for Hana who only wanted to read her book in peace. Another scream travelled the room. Hana was annoyed. She put her book down and turned her attention to the offending, not to mention loud, device. This was the part were everyone figured out they had no way of escaping. Hana glanced sideways and almost choked.

Mi Young was staring at the TV with her eyes popping out of their sockets, mouth opened and fingers holding popcorn really close to her mouth. She looked shockingly hilarious and Hana couldn't help snapping a picture.

Mi Young was so engrossed in the movie she didn't even realise anything until Ga Eul burst into a fit of laughter. Looking at her friends Mi Young saw they were grinning back at her. _'Oh this is not good.'_ Still laughing Ga Eul held Hana's phone in Mi Young's direction. A horrified gasp left Mi Young's lips at what she saw. "Oh, God! Delete that right now!" Her outburst only made her friends laugh harder. "This is not funny."

"On the contrary my dear Mi Young, this is very funny. For us." Hana replied. A snicker followed her statement.

Ga Eul just shook her head still smiling as Mi Young crossed her arms over her chest. A pillow hit Ga Eul square in the face while another knocked into Hana. Now it was Mi Young's turn to laugh. Ah, sweet revenge.

Outside the rain was still pouring from the sky. Dark cloud blanketed the high infinite, and occasional silvery lightning sparkled through, along with a loud thunder booming. A pillow fight was started, the horror movie forgotten as feathers flew around the room and popcorn got strewed all across the floor. Yells and laughter mixed like the water and earth outside.

The lights suddenly went out, which startled the girls. Having just watched a horror movie the screams of terror were a natural reaction. More so when a cell phone started ringing and insistent knocking on the door sounded through.

"I'm too young to die." Mi Young complained as she made her way to the door. "Girls open the door!" Jan Di's voice reached her. Mi Young however was far from relieved. Ghosts could change their voice when it suited them. Praying that it really was Jan Di on the other side of the door and not some dark creature Mi Young started unlocking the door. The light suddenly came back, making her squeak. Jan Di pushed through followed by Jun Pyo and the rest of F4, minus their girlfriends. Mi Young was positive she looked rather foolish with her mesmerised features. But who could help it. The F4 were after all soaking wet, dripping water on her floors and just being their delectable selves.

"Mi Young…breath!" Hana whispered in her ear making her flinch.

"Huh?" Mi Young stared at her friend. _'Right, intelligent comeback, girl. Way to go Mi Young,_ _you made a fool of yourself yet again.'_ She watched as Hana invited everyone in and went to get some towels. Following her friend Mi Young realised that they left Ga Eul alone with the sharks. _'Sacrifices have to be made sometimes.' _Hana piled some towels in her arms and sent her out the door, closing it after. So, Mi Young had no choice but to go back alone. At least Ga Eul would be there with her. And sneaky Hana just had to make her escape. Once she reached the room they all entered she gave each newcomer a towel and plopped on the couch, mindless of the feathers and popcorn.

"What are you doing here?" Ga Eul's question grabbed Mi Young's attention. "Not that we're not happy to see you, but whatever it was you could have waited until the rain got a bit more shallow."

"Ga Eul-yang, for someone who calls herself our friend, you sure don't look all that thrilled to see us." Yi Jeong had Ga Eul cornered and was ready for a K.O.

"It's not that." Hana's voice cut Yi Jeong off as she entered the room, a tray in her hands. "Excuse the mess. We were watching a horror flick before you guys made it here and well…things happened." She didn't elaborate. Instead she threw Mi Young a look. "Mi Young you'll have to clean this up, capicé?" Mi Young dutifully nodded and Hana smiled. The rest, excluding Ga Eul, had no idea what that was about and just exchanged questioning glances. Taking pity on them Mi Young decided to explain.

"We had a pillow fight." Jan Di clapped her hands once, understanding dawning on her face and the guys shared an amused expression.

"You were the one who started it, right?" Woo Bin's question got everyone by surprise and Mi Young who knew it was addressed to her glared at him. "None of your business." She said. They traded lines for a minute or so, with Hana and Ji Hoo playing referees.

"They are almost as bad as Jan Di and Jun Pyo." Ji Hoo quietly whispered to Hana who nodded her head and smiled an 'I'm-amazed' smile.

"You never did tell us why you came here." Ga Eul broke the fight between the 'couple'. "The thing is," Woo Bin started "there is this carnival and since we don't really get to see each other all that often we wanted you to come with us. Besides Ye Jin, Yoon Hae and Hye Kyo have missed you and wanted to see you. It seems like the perfect opportunity."

At the mention of the other girls Ga Eul suddenly went into a coughing fit while Mi Young drummed her fingers on her leg and Hana looked like she was thinking really hard. Perhaps of a way to get out of it.

"We'd love to go, but…" Mi Young started but trailed off wracking her brain for a plausible reason. None came to her.

"Oh please don't say no. We haven't been together very much lately." Jan Di pleaded with them. _'Damn, now we can't get out of_ _it.'_ thought Ga Eul.

"Ok, we'll be there." Hana concluded in a firm voice. Mi Young and Ga Eul shot her horrified looks and she added. "It is true that we haven't had so much time and we overlooked you lately. Mianhe, Jan Di-ah. Let's have fun at the carnival, okay?" Hana continued. She sent an apologetic look to Mi Young and Ga Eul.

Jan Di was ecstatic and the guys seemed pleased. The only ones who got nothing good out of the deal were, once again, Ga Eul, Hana and Mi Young. They really needed to learn how to say no to a pleading Jan Di. Harder said than done. In the end their fate was sealed. There was nothing more to be done for them from that point on. _'Thank you, Jan Di.'_ was the thought shared by all but mentioned girl; and sarcastic or not, it was there.

Hana had to wonder why they were even bothering trying to say 'no' when it was inevitable that 'yes' would come out. Jan Di was persuasive when she needed to be. So Hana just went along with it. _'Jae Kyung-unnie, where are you when you're needed? It can't get any worse. It's only a few hours. I mean, it's not like we'll have to stay with them every minute of every hour on that day.' _She thought.

The universe however disagreed and accepted Hana's challenge. It could get worse; she just didn't know it yet.

.

.

.

Mi Young glared at Hana, who looked apologetically at her and Ga Eul. They were at the carnival with F4 and the new loves in their lifes. Not that those girls had done something wrong; Ye Jin, Yoon Hae and Hye Kyo were perfect ladies, very friendly, always trying to get Jan Di's friends to talk to them. It pissed Mi Young off to no end. Couldn't those girls understand that their friendship was unrequited? How was she supposed to hate Ye Jin, when the girl was all smiles and goodness to her?

Mi Young squinted her eyes, looking ahead of her at Woo Bin and Ye Jin holding hands. Beside her, Ga Eul made a strange choking noise which brought her attention to Yi Jeong who gave Yoon Hae a quick kiss.

Ji Hoo and Hye Kyo were smiling at each other, lost in their own world. Again she glared at Hana, her eyes clearly saying 'This is so your fault!'

"I didn't mean to, okay?" Hana's irritated cry startled the couples. Everyone's attention turned onto the quarrelling friends. Mi Young clicked her tongue in response, which only aggravated Hana more, so she continued to speak."Look, I had no idea this was going to happen." Both Ga Eul and Mi Young shot her disbelieving looks."Okay, so I knew it might happen. But how was I supposed to know that the universe would accept my challenge?"

The F4 and their girlfriends had no idea what was going on. What was Hana taking about? What challenge? Jan Di, ever eager to find out was the one to break the fight. "Hey, what are you talking about? Girls, hello! HEY!"

"Jan Di! Not so loud. Ow, my eardrums!" Mi Young complained as she covered her ears."It's just something stupid Hana said." She explained, not really revealing anything. To her extreme annoyance Ye Jin took the interrogator position.

"But what could it be? You seem pretty angry about it. Surely it can't be that bad."

Mi Young's eye involuntary twitched as she tried to keep the venom out of her voice. "It's kind of personal." A grin accompanied her statement. By the look on the girl's face she was successful in covering her exasperation. _'I want to go home.'_ Mi Young cried internally. _'One more lovey-dovey scene between them and I'll gag. Help me God!'_

* * *

><p>This is the rewritten chapter one! :D<p> 


	2. I've got birds in my ears

Second chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hana let out a relieved sigh knowing that Mi Young had forgiven her. Truth be told, it was her fault. She shouldn't have tempted fate. Now instead of being able to roam around they had to stay with the couples, because apparently they have been missed and they all had a lot of catching up to do. A shudder travelled her body as Hye Kyo grabbed Ji Hoo's hand. <em>'Oh, curses! Why me?'<em> There was something utterly disturbing about feeling like a third wheel. It was like intruding on a private moment, being in a place you shouldn't be in.

The trio continued to walk dejectedly after the, blissfully, unaware couples. The people attending the carnival looked at their group strangely and it was not because of the couples.

Suddenly Mi Young saw a stand that grabbed her attention. It was a shooting game and the prizes displayed were various plush animals. The bid prize was a huge furry teddy holding a heart. A small smile tugged at the edges of Mi Young's lips. It was so cute. And she knew a certain person who would be very happy to receive such a plush bear. Mi Young decided to take her chance and try winning it. But when she turned around to let her friends know they were nowhere to be seen. A frustrated sigh passed from her lips. The girl looked around trying to pinpoint their location. After a minute or so she shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the stand.

Meanwhile Hana and Ga Eul were looking for any plausible excuse to make an escape and just relax. They were whispering to each other and didn't seem to notice the absence of their friend. When Hana turned to ask Mi Young something she noticed the empty space. That was when she started looking around for Mi Young.

Ga Eul, on the other hand, decided to ask the couples in they had seen Mi Young. _'Not likely.'_ A small voice in her head said. "Have any of you sunbaes seen where Mi Young went?"

The question had their attention fully focused. The girlfriends shook their heads while the guys tried to remember what Mi Young was doing the last time they saw her.

The ringing of a cell phone sounded through. Yoon Hae picked up her phone and answered the call. After exchanging a few lines with the collocutor she closed the phone and sighed. "Mianhae but we won't be able to help you look for Mi Young. Hye Kyo, Ye Jin and I have been called to the studio for a photo shoot. Jeongmal mianhae." She apologised again before the three of them left.

"So I guess it's just us." Jan Di concluded. "Let's split and look around for Mi Young. I'm going with Jun Pyo."

"Alright. Then Yi Jeong can pair up with Ga Eul and Ji Hoo can take Hana. I'll look on my own." Woo Bin offered. They each chose a direction and went on their way.

Woo Bin passed through the crowd of people carefully observing his surroundings and keeping an eye out for Mi Young. It should've been easy to spot her as she was wearing very colourful clothes. But that was exactly the problem; the carnival itself was full of colour. His eyes scanned every stand until he spotted the one he was looking for. Without waiting a moment longer he rushed to her side ready to give her the scolding of a lifetime. Silently he crept behind her and looked over her shoulder. She was holding a riffle trying to aim. _'That won't do. She's not holding it the right way.'_

Mi Young almost had a heart attack when two hands started arranged her body in another position. She only relaxed when the familiar scent of Woo Bin's cologne reached her and his voice instructed her. "You aren't holding the rifle the right way. Here, let me help you. There. That's the right position." Without letting her go, the Song heir helped her shoot the moving targets.

"Thank you." Mi Young exclaimed, clutching the huge teddy bear with one hand. Her other hand was currently being held by Woo Bin as he dragged her along, probably to meet up with the others. "You can let go of my hand now." He didn't seem to hear her so Mi Young added the following half-jokingly. "People will think that we are together if you hold my hand like this." A brief pause followed. "But both you and I know that it's not so. What they think doesn't matter," Woo Bin said as they took a turn to the left, "besides it's faster this way." he ended, effectively severing any hope that had bloomed in Mi Young's heart. "So for who is it?" Woo Bin asked suggestively, mindless of the pain he caused.

"Actually it's for my younger sister. She's five!" Mi Young responded, his tone not lost on her.

"You have a sister? How come I never knew?" Woo Bin's enquired, perplexed in earnest.

"You never asked." Mi Young accused. "Besides why do you care?" She added teasingly.

"Well that's because I myself have two younger sisters." That Mi Young already knew. "Wouldn't it be cool if we set a play date for them?" Woo Bin asked rather enthusiastically.

"Ah, about that, I don't really know. My little sister, you see, is rather active during the day and in the evening I prefer to let her rest. She's always so very tired." Mi Young stated in a soft voice. "But I'm sure we can figure this out." She added hoping not to disappoint Woo Bin. _'Woo Bin-ah it's not that I'm against the idea, but how exactly can I tell you the truth; the fact that my sister has leukaemia. Mianhae, sunbae. Jeongmal mianhane Woo Bin-ah.' _Mi Young wordlessly apologised, willing her sentiments to reach him. "Just come up with a date and place and I'll bring Si Young. I'm sure they'll have very much fun together."

In the meantime Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were looking around trying to spot the missing girl. Not wanting to lose Ga Eul in the throng of people Yi Jeong slipped his hand over hers and pulled her a bit closer.

"Sunbae…" Ga Eul's puzzled voice reached his ears, the confusion evident.

"Just so we won't be separated." This was the only reply she got.

They walked together in silence. Ga Eul took the time to savour the way her hand fit in his and the utter happiness she felt being like this. Yi Jeong, on the other hand, turned his head away from the girl; an attempt to hide his bewilderment, caused by the current situation. Her hand felt so small in his and it fit so well. _'Weird. I've never felt anything like this before.'_

"Ga Eul-ah! Yi Jeong-sunbae!" The cry made them turn around, in the process coming face to face with Woo Bin and Mi Young. The sudden movement resulted in their hands hastily breaking any sort of contact. For whatever reason, Yi Jeong felt a pang of annoyance at this. Deciding that it wasn't important he chose to make sure everything was alright. His attention drifted sharply to the entwined hands of his best friend, Woo Bin, and Mi Young. As if sensing his attention the girl pulled her hand away very softly but also quickly. Woo Bin didn't notice or he didn't care, Yi Jeong assumed it was the latter, because he made no move to retrieve her hand, however his eyes darkened slightly, a thing that made Yi Jeong wonder. "Great, now we are only missing a few more people." Mi Young jovially said. "Actually we are only missing Jan Di, Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Hana. The rest have already left." Ga Eul corrected Mi Young with a twinkle in her eyes.

"For real?" The exclamation flew past Mi Young's lips before she could stop it. Realising that came out the wrong way the girl continued. "Why? I mean, they were the ones who invited us here."

"Photo shooting session." Yi Jeong replied in a short manner. "We should hurry up and find the others. Come on Ga Eul."

Fearing that she might say something stupid yet again Mi Young silently followed Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. Woo Bin walked beside her and Mi Young felt a prickle of disappointment at his impassive attitude. She pouted but let it go. _'That's life! Nothing I can do about it…'_

Soon enough they were next to the entrance of the carnival and Yi Jeong took out his phone. His fingers typed over the keys in what, Mi Young presumed, was a text message. Ga Eul leaned slightly into Yi Jeong and smiled a little to Mi Young. As if realising what she was doing Ga Eul pulled back and straightened her jacket, which wasn't even crinkled, in an attempt to busy herself. Yi Jeong's phone beeped, a sign that he got a message and his eyes travelled to the lit screen.

"The others are on their way."

.

.

.

Monday came way too early for Mi Young's liking. She silently cursed her luck as she passed the school gates. _'Saint Academy… Saint my foot!'_

Monday was a cursed day for Hana, Mi Young and Ga Eul, by all accounts. Besides the weekly council meeting which was on Monday, they also had to wear a special uniform that let everyone know they were in the student council. It was a flashy, attention grabbing version of the usual grey Saint Academy uniform. And worst yet, the other students looked at them as if the world was ending and only the Student Council members could stop it.

The dreaded council meeting was fast approaching. Like her the rest of the council members looked a tad worried. Mi Young however didn't look worried; she looked frightened, holding a charm in her hands and praying. It was a sight to behold. Next to her Choi Si Won, Kang Dae Sung and Kim Jun Su gave Mi Young long stares, obviously torn between amusement and anxiety. _'Who wouldn't be in our situation?' _Nam Gyu Ri and Son Ye Eun were chatting away with Cho Kyu Hyun and Kim Jae Joong to keep the fright at bay.

They all gathered around the so called 'The Can of Unwanted Duty' and got ready. Said can contained sticks with one duty written on each of them. Of course no one wanted to do it. _'No sane person would ask for more work than we already have. Stupid school! We count to three and pull.'_ Everyone around Ga Eul got ready, taking deep breaths and stretching their fingers. "Okay guys. You know the drill. On the count of three each of us pulls a stick. No cheating." Hana instructed in a serious voice.

"One…Two…Three!" The count chorused through the council room. Each person pulled a stick at the same time. For a few moments no one moved. No one breathed. No one blinked. It was almost like a statuary group. Or a photograph. At some point someone would have to brave it and take a peek. But this was after all the benefit of procrastinating. Why do today what you can do tomorrow. _'Hard work pays off in time, laziness pays off right now, so I guess we can procrastinate for a little while longer.'_

It took just one small movement to set everything in motion. And then it was all out.

"Oh shit! Why me?"

"Noooooooooo! This can not be true."

"What the fuck? Seriously? Seriously?"

"Dear God up in heaven…"

"In-fucking-credible!"

"I can't believe this is happening…This can't be happening to me…"

"Sweet mother of…Heavens above…NO!"

"I can't believe it! I got treasurer! Yes. Ga Eul you are the best!" It seemed that the happy person of the council was Ga Eul. She had the easiest job, which left the other jobs to some reluctant teens.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! NO!NO!NOOOOOOOO!" Everyone's attention turned to Mi Young. "This is not right. It can't be. This thing must be stage-managed. It must! How can I be vice-president again?" Laughter rose through the room. The hilarity of the situation was not lost to any. Mi Young had been vice-president every semester since their first year. Poor her. Ga Eul really pitied her friend but better Mi Young than herself. After all, Ga Eul had already served as the council's President last year.

Hana, not one for theatrics, stayed quiet but displeasure was etched on her face. Ga Eul leaned over to look at what she got. _'Secretary. Not bad Hana-ah. But still, nothing beats treasurer.'_ "So what did everyone get?" Ga Eul cheerily asked, promptly ignoring the glares she received for being so happy.

"Class domination…" Si Won read out loud. A few winced, while Mi Young rolled her eyes and huffed. "Dae Sung-ah what did you get?"

"I got Babysitter. Just like Gyu Ri-ah! Let's assure the students' safety together, okay Gyu Ri-ah?" The energetic reply came and Gyu Ri sighed, inwardly agreeing.

"I have Student's slave. Who's Secretary?" Kyu Hyun asked with a straight face. Hana raised her hand and smiled a little. "Cool! At least Student Affairs won't be so boring. Jae Joong, you?"

"Work Me Like a Dog." Came the cutting reply. _'Event Planner. So, me and Jae Joong will be seeing a lot of each other.' _ Ga Eul mussed.

"That leaves two Babysitter positions for Ye Eun and Jun Su. Well that's it people. Enough for today. Classes will start soon." Si Won's voice rang out.

"Well, we better get going. Literature is first today. You know how teacher Park gets if we're late."

"Yeah, totally mad." Dae Sung agreed as everyone scrambled out of the room.

Once in class, Ga Eul assumed her assigned place next to Jae Joong and Dae Sung went to sit next to Gyu Ri. Mi Young started pestering Si Won, who looked like he was trying his hardest to ignore her, while Hana quietly spoke to Kyu Hyun.

"Ga Eul-ah!" Ye Eun's voice came from behind her, making Ga Eul turn around to face the other girl. "Do you have any idea where Jun Su is? Park is going to come in any minute now." Ga Eul could sense the worry in her classmate's voice.

"I don't know. But I'm sure he'll be here. It's Jun Su, you know he always gets himself in trouble." Ga Eul said and looked at the door. As if possessed it sprung open and Jun Su trotted in, his face flushed and his breathing laboured. He threw Ye Eun a smirk and sat down next to her. Ye Eun glared at him and turned her head away. From next to her, Ga Eul heard Jae Joong mumble something about a lovers' spat and smiled. Jun Su threw an arm around Ye Eun's shoulders and tipped her towards him. In retaliation Ye Eun slapped his leg and forced his arm off her shoulders. Everyone laughed quietly at the quarrelling duo. The pair seemed unaware of the attention they attracted and continued taking jabs at one another. _'Just like Jan Di and Jun Pyo.'_

The door was opened with a loud thump and in stepped Professor Park. The ends of his long black coat trailed after him as he crossed the distance between the door and the teacher's desk. "If Mr. Kim and Ms. Son are done, maybe we could begin today's lesson." As soon as he spoke everything got quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop on the floor without even trying. "Good. Take out your books."

The Literature class passed without a hitch and so did the next two classes. Their twenty minutes break was divided between eating, discussing council problems and making jokes about everything and anything.

The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion, nothing out of ordinary happened. Just as the Student Council members were about the leave they were called to a 'short' meeting with the school Principal.

A collective groan shot through the classroom and the aforementioned people dragged their feet to the Principal's office. There they were informed that in a few days they would have to help organize a cooking contest. _'Oh, joy!'_

"By help, I mean you do anything that's necessary: build stands, bake, cook, anything. Do you understand?" The principal demanded. He was satisfied when the student body in front of him nodded. "Good. You're free to go."

The teens left the room in complete silence and made their way outside. From there on everything went down. Everyone started talking at the same time, complaining or lamenting their bad luck.

"This is crazy! Why do we have to do everything?"

"Complain all you want but you already know we aren't getting out of this." That was Si Won and his flawless logic.

"Oh God! Why did I end up in the freaking school council?"

"Bad luck, Ye Eun, this is just bad luck. But it won't last forever. It can't." Ye Eun said, comically hitting her head with clenched hands.

"Yah, Ye Eun! What's wrong with you? Snap out of it."

"There goes my free time."

"What do you mean by that? You know we aren't allowed to have free time. Nope. No free time for the council members."

"I agree. Stupid council. Stupid duties. Is it just me or was the Principal smiling wickedly at us? "

"You know, I can totally see him see him holding a pitchfork and laughing evilly in a circle of fire."

"That's so lame that it's actually funny!"

The comment was followed by very loud laughter. The group kept laughing, the picture of their Principal painted in red and doing a crazy dance played vividly in front of them. The tiredness contributed greatly to the mood. After hours of stress it was very pleasant to let everything go and just relax.

"Guys, I really think we should head home soon." Ye Eun managed to choke out between chucks of laughter.

"Ye Eun-ah, my love! You want to leave me?" Jun Su yelled, faking a sobbing mess, and wrapping his arms around the laughing girl. This earned another round of laughter from the rest of the Council.

"Stop it! Oppa, I'm serious!" Her reaction elicited a loud chorus of 'Ohs', 'Ahs' and 'Awws' which promptly generated another sequence of thundering guffaws.

"All right kiddies! Time to go home! We have a long day tomorrow." Si Won reminded his colleagues. They all complained for the umpteenth time before mock saluting and going in whichever direction. Small groups formed, giggling and pushing each other, generally having a great time.

_'How could it get any better than this?'_

* * *

><p>Till next time I suppose!<p> 


	3. Reporting for duty

This is slightly shorter but I'm trying to build up a credible story. I promise some SoEul moments will come up soon enough.

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Ga Eul sighed. She really wanted to block them out. By them she meant Yi Jeong and Yoon Hae. Apparently there was going to be a trip to Jeju for the Shin Hwa students. <em>'Oh joy! Yi Jeong and Yoon Hae sharing a room…God, why don't you just strike me with a bolt of lightning right now.'<em> The girl was sorely tempted to stick her tongue out at them. Hana was resting her chin in one hand while her other hand was mixing her drink with a straw, no doubt thinking along the same line as Ga Eul, changing only the protagonists. Mi Young had an impassable look on her face. If Ga Eul looked hard enough she was sure her normally cheery friend was starting to resemble a brick wall.

Hana squeezed Mi Young's hand in comfort. After all, it just wouldn't do for Mi Young to start crying all of a sudden. That would raise a lot of questions and none of the three girls were extremely adept at lying.

"This trip to Jeju you are going on, what can you tell us about it?"

"Oh well, it's a week-end long trip. We're staying at the Shin Hwa hotel there, and we'll get to do a lot of relaxing things." Ye Jin filled them in. "And check this out, we'll be joined by two other high schools, Saint Academy and another one I can't quite remember. How forgetful of me."

"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down. Did you just say Saint Academy?" Mi Young cut Ye Jin off.

"Yes."

"It's crazy right? I heard that you have to be super-smart to get into that school and besides that you have to do a lot of extracurricular activities." Jun Pyo said. "Who would ever go to such a school?"

_'You'd be surprised.'_ Ga Eul's inner voice stated. _'You would all be very surprised.'_ Not bothering to state her though out loud Ga Eul pondered this turn of events. Not only was she going to be present at the time of the trip but most likely F4 would see her and her friends there. While the girls would never try to be in the spotlight somehow they always managed to stick out in the crowd. So, undoubtedly, they would do the same on this wondrous trip.

* * *

><p>Tuesday was by far the best day of the week. Hana smiled and waved at a few classmates as she walked through the school gates. The trip to Jeju, from yesterday's conversation with the F4, was still on her mind and Hana was pretty sure today the Principal would give the council all the details. <em>'Oh well, it's better knowing what to expect.'<em>

A sharp pain made Hana wince. For a few days now her stomach had been moody. She couldn't eat anything without throwing it up later and the ache kept her up at night. This was probably the reason she had been felling so out of sorts the past days. And nothing seemed to make the pain go away, because Hana had been taking painkiller every few hours. She knew she should probably go see a doctor, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. And for a good reason too. Both her parents were renowned medics and if she were to suffer from anything they would find out if she went to a doctor. _'They have enough problems as it is. I don't need to worry them with my insignificant ailments.'_ Hana deliberated while hurrying her pace.

In a short while she was standing in front of her class' door. Hana took a few moments to fix a smile on her face and then quietly entered the room. "Annyonghasseyo!" She called to her present classmates. A few heads turned and greeted her back while others just smiled and went back to what they were doing. Hana looked around trying to spot a person she could talk with. To her luck Dae Sung was sitting on his stool with a book in his hands. Normally Hana would have let him read but the fact that he was holding the book upside down told the girl that Dae Sung wasn't quite reading.

"Annyonghasseyo, Dae Sung-ah." Hana greeted him for a second time. This time the boy looked at her. His face had a dreamy look and a goofy smile played on his lips. He waved at Hana and let out a sigh before smiling brightly.

"Dae Sung-ah, what happened?" Hana questioned, really worried about his mental state of health.

The concern must've been evident because Dae Sung sobered up and replied. "Nothing like that Hana-ah. I'm just very happy."

"I can see that. So what has you in such a good mood?" she pressed further wanting to know.

"It's just Gyu Ri-ah. She makes me really, really happy."

Hana giggled and patted Dae Sung's shoulder affectionately. Dae Sung was such a nice guy, always smiling and being carefree. He was the perfect match to Gyu Ri's scepticism. Besides they made such a cute couple that Hana was tempted to squeal in delight every time she saw the holding hands or sharing other such tender gestures.

At that exact moment Gyu Ri entered the classroom with a dreamy smile all of her own. Hana got up and sat at her own desk waiting for Mi Young and Ga Eul to arrive. Her stomach squeezed painfully and she desperately wished she had a pill. But she had consumed the whole pack. She needed to get another one. If Hana remembered correctly there was a small pharmacy not far from school. Maybe she could get some painkillers during the big break.

The door opened and Mi Young entered followed by Kyu Hyun and Ga Eul. After them Ye Eun, Jun Su and Si Won came in with Jae Joong trailing behind. Everyone exchanged greetings before settling down in their assigned seats. Si Won and Mi Young quickly got in an argument while Ga Eul and Jae Joong whispered to each other like two lovers on a date. _'If Yi Jeong won't see Ga Eul as the woman she is Jae Joong will steal her away. Same goes for Mi Young and Si Won.'_ Hana pondered as Kyu Hyun sat down next to her.

"Hana-ah are you okay?" His question caught her unprepared.

"What do you mean Kyu Hyun-ah? I'm fine." Hana assured him trying to stop the blood from rising to her face. _'Kyu Hyun is so sweet. Really. He always worries about his friends. And he's so polite. He's exactly the kind of guy I should fall in love with. So, the why don't I feel the spark?'_

"You look a little pale. Are you sure you're alright?" he continued and pressed his hand to her forehead.

"Don't worry. I'm really alright." Hana repeated her earlier statement. Before she could add anything else Mi Young and Ga Eul rushed to her asking if she was feeling well. Hana guaranteed that there was nothing wrong with her and urged the two to return to their seats. Mi Young shrugged her shoulders and went back to bickering with Si Won while Ga Eul gave Hana a smile before scampering to her seat and reassuming her conversation with Jae Joong.

The class began shortly and the hours rolled by. The big break came fast enough. The mass of students dashed out of their classrooms and ran outside fully intending to enjoy twenty minutes of silliness. Hana told Mi Young and Ga Eul that she'd go to the pharmacy. They gave her a concerned look but she brushed them off. She went to the front gates and told the guardian where she was going. He let her out with a smile and told her to hurry.

The pharmacy came into view after a minute of walking and Hana let out a relieved sigh. She entered the small shop and smiled at the chiming she heard. Behind the counter a senior man stood on a chair, reading the newspaper.

"Annyonghasseyo." Hana uttered suddenly feeling a bit uneasy.

The old man greeted her back in a thick voice. "Annyounghasseyo. How may I help you?"

"I would like to buy some painkillers, please."

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked and examined the girl before him.

"My stomach is a bit painful and I can't keep food down no matter what I eat." Hana involuntary found herself giving out the information.

"Have you had a consult young lady? What you have sound an awfully lot like Ulcers. If not treated properly it could prove to be fatal. I think you should see a doctor." The old man advised and started writing something on a piece of paper.

"No harabeoji, I can't do that. I really can't go see a doctor. My parents are doctors and I don't want them to find out. If I went to a hospital…" Hana argued with a slight look of panic on her face, only too late realizing her mistake.

"No worries little lady. I will send you to a friend of mine. I won't give out any information about you and I'll ask him to send me the results of your endoscopy. How's that?"

"That's alright. Thank you very much." Hana said happily beaming at the old man. She was safe for the moment.

"Not so fast. In exchange I want you to do something for me. You see, this is also a clinic and I'm a little shorthanded. Can you work here this weekend? All you have to do is watch the children for me." the elder male explained in his deep, flowing lilt.

"Yes, I can do that. I'll definitely be here this weekend." Hana agreed. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing little lady. I will consider you have paid me by agreeing to work here."

"Kamshamnidan harabeoji! Annyonghigyeseyo!" The girl called out before exiting the pharmacy and running back to school.

"Annyonghigaseyo." The man replied and went back to reading his paper.

The sound of Hana's steps were the only one heard on the deserted street. The girl just ran faster, aware that the break was almost over. As she got closer and closer to the school gate it opened and she ran right through it. The guardian smiled at her and she waved in return but didn't stop to chat. Her stomach had settled down and the pain was almost gone.

When she entered the classroom everyone was already there. Luckily the teacher hadn't entered yet. As soon as she sat down Kyu Hyun told her that the Principal had announced a trip to Jeju with Shin Hwa and General High school nr 1. At the mention of Shin Hwa all the kids in the room started murmuring about F4, the girls in delight and the guys in not-so-much delight. Mi Young and Ga Eul looked a bit uncomfortable. But that was because of their affiliation to the F4, Hana reckoned besides she herself wasn't extremely at ease about telling everyone that the three of them knew F4.

It wasn't that they were ashamed of people knowing of their acquaintance to those guys. It would just attract too much attention, good and bad. It was so much easier to just keep on living as if they had no involvement in that social group. Of course it was easier said than done. Hana was the daughter of two well-known medics; Mi Young's mother owned the famous Tranquil Spa Resort and Ga Eul's grandfather owned a museum in Seoul. This alone would've been more than enough to throw them in everyone's center of attention but the girls avoided it at any cost. They were content to just remain nameless in a sea of faces. _'It's not like being in the centre of attention would be of any help, anyway. All that's ever managed to do is destroy a person mentally. I don't want that to happen to me or Mi Young or Ga Eul. Things are fine just the way they are.'_

"…and we have to make sure everyone will behave." Kyu Hyun's voice got Hana out of her reverie. The boy complained some more, his protests amplified by the other Student Council members. Hana agreed. It would be tiresome to watch over the others. Not that they were bad or anything. They were teenagers and they occasionally liked to do stupid things like getting drunk or practicing extreme sports; that kind of dangerous stuff.

"So when de we leave on this trip?" Hana asked cutting off the flow of complaints.

"In two weeks." Mi Young answered a little pensively. Si Won stood besides her and they had probably just finished another argument. Those two butted heads over many things and it never failed to get them in a row. "Today we have to help with the organising of that cooking contest." The girl reminded them.

"What?"

"Again?"

"And I was going to just relax today."

Si Won shushed them. "We'll need to get some things from the convenience store. Who wants to come with me?"

"I do! Pick me. Pick me!" Mi Young yelled waving her hand in front of Si Won's face.

"You are already coming. Who else?" He clarified sending Mi Young a withering look.

"I'll come too as long as Mi Young doesn't drive. Last time she put her hands on a wheel we nearly ended up in a hospital. Literally and figuratively." Dae Sung reminisced with a sardonic smile on his face.

"Hey that was so not my fault." Mi Young retaliated in a whiny voice. _'I didn't have my glasses on me. I'm pretty much blind without them.' _She added in her mind.

"Of course she won't be driving. I'm not suicidal." Si Won asserted which earned him a slap on the shoulder from Mi Young.

* * *

><p>"God, I'm so tired!" Ga Eul said as she rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn.<p>

"I know what you mean." Jae Joong comforted her. "We'll be done soon."

"Yeah, but not soon enough." Jun Su grumbled and hammered the nail where it was supposed to be.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad." a not-long-returned Mi Young cheerily told them. "We're almost done."

"Ow!" Hana yelled. They turned to see the girl cradling her finger and her hammer lying on the floor. "Stupid nail."

"You really are no good with these, are you?" Kyu Hyun asked while bandaging her finger. "Be more careful next time."

"I will. Thank you." Hana said and pulled her hand away slowly. She inspected her finger wrapped in white cotton band. The ache was dull but most likely she broke her nail because she could see blood seeping through the bandage.

"Okay, I think we're done for today. Let's call it a day. Everyone, pack your stuff and let's go home." Si Won told them. The team cheered and, faster than imaginable, everything was put back where it belonged. They cleaned up everything and made sure the room was in perfect condition before setting foot out of school.

"Finally!"

"I thought that it was never going to end."

"We did a good job today so we deserve a good rest. I'm so tired."

"I agree. I totally agree."

"I'll go home and sleep for an entire week."

"That's what you think."

"Yeah. I bet that by tomorrow's seven forty-five a.m . you'll be back here."

"Oh, the nightmare!"

"Yup. Definitely a nightmare I wish I could wake up from."

"Why are you such a cynic? Nevermind."

* * *

><p>I hope you've all enjoyed it!<p> 


	4. Not exactly my Prince Charming

4th chapter is up! Do enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hana's lips parted in amazement. She held her finger out and smiled sweetly. A small chubby hand gripped her finger and the toddler in her arms made a tiny, happy whine. Hana chuckled softly and slowly rocked the baby while humming a somewhat familiar lullaby that her mother might've sang to her when she was the same age. She looked up for a few moments to see the baby's mother talking to Yoon Seok Jung. Hana's thoughts had drifted to Ji Hoo when she heard that harabeoji shared his family name with her crush. She gave one more swift glance to the two people talking before her view was obstructed.<p>

"Noonaaaaaaaa! Annyonghaseyo!" a high pitched voice yelled her way and a small boy appeared before her.

"Annyong, Ji Seung-ah." she cheerily replied and ruffled his hair. The boy pulled back with a scowl on his face and stuck his tongue out. Hana just chuckled and gently patted a spot next to her while one hand supported the weight of the baby. "Come on Ji Seung-ah, sit with me."

"Okay!" he agreed and hopped on the bench, next to her. He smiled shyly up at Hana and curiously looked at the infant she was holding. "Is my brother asleep?"

"Ne. He just fell asleep so we have to be quiet. Can you do that for me Ji Seung-ah?" Hana asked in a whisper with a big smile on her face. At his nod she nodded back. "My hero." She ruffled his hair again before asking where his mother was.

Just then the boys' mother finished talking to the doctor and slowly made her way to Hana and her sons. "Thank you very much for watching them Kim-ah."

"It was no problem. They are such sweet boys, both of them." Hana assured her and passed the baby over to his mother. Ji Seung hugged Hana's waist, that being the highest he could reach and ran after his mother. Hana accompanied them to the door and politely said goodbye. She returned inside feeling very happy for no apparent reason.

A few small children in the corner stopped their playing to look at her with awe. Once her eyes set on them they smiled and resumed the game. She smiled back and went to join them. In the hours she spent assisting doctor Yoon she found that watching the children left her no time to ponder her sad relationship status. She was glad for the distraction these kids provided. As much as she loved Ji Hoo thinking about him too much proved to be harmful for her well-being. _'Enough is enough; after all one can only take so much. If only you'd see me there, Ji Hoo-sunbae.'_

Today she was supposed to get the lab results back. Hana hoped that it was nothing too serious. Being hospitalized wasn't exactly one of her top priorities at the moment. Not to mention it would distress her parents a great deal, and she'd end up having to explain over and over again that she was okay, in truth. Besides Yu Han still needed his big sister; for some time now her baby brother had been acting strange. _'He does go to Shin Hwa so it's no wonder. I wonder if he's being bullied.'_ Only the thought made Hana's face flush in anger. Nobody had the right to bully her brother.

The chiming bells made a sharp sound, signalling the arrival of new patients. Hana put a smile on her face and greeted them.

.

.

.

Ga Eul looked at Mi Young very seriously as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder. Mi Young took a deep breath and smiled sadly at Ga Eul. "I'm ready, let's go."

"Let's." Ga Eul replied and adjusted the bouquet of flowers she was holding while Mi Young cuddled the fluffy bear in her arms. The two entered the hospital doors and headed straight to the reception. The young woman behind the desk greeted them with a smile and a polite inquiry about how she may assist them. Mi Young asked for the number of a patient's room and the receptionist wasted no time in finding it for them.

"You are her sister, aren't you?" the receptionist asked while giving the two girls information about how to reach the room.

"Yes. How did you know?" Mi Young questioned completely perplexed at the situation.

"She talks about you all day long. You are exactly as she said you would be." the receptionist answered with a crooked smile before Ga Eul and Mi Young left.

The two girls walked down the isle and searched for the number of the room they were supposed to reach. After a minute or so they made it. Mi Young stared at the door and her free hand tremblingly reached for the knob. Slowly she turned it and the door creaked open.

"Unnie!" The excited cry was heard as soon as the door opened."You came. And you brought Ga Eul-ah with you!" a small girl squealed at the two teens.

"Si Young-ah!" Mi Young rushed over to her sister and hugged her, almost forgetting about the huge teddy bear in her arms. "Look what we brought you sis." the older girl said while placing the plush toy on the bed next to her little sister as Ga Eul put the flowers in a vase.

"Everything is so pretty." the tiny child exclaimed and giggled happily when Mi Young kissed her cheek and playfully patted the top of her head, ruffling her short black hair.

.

.

.

"The results have arrived." the old keeper of the clinic said as the last of their patients exited. "Let's look over them together." The suggestion was more of an order spoken in a gruff, yet gentle voice. When Hana didn't move at all the man continued, "Well girl what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing, I'm coming." Hana jumped at the question and hurried after him. She was led to a room just perfect for viewing radiographies. As it turned out her ulcers was not very developed, if fact it could be cured with tablets. That's what Yoon Seok Jung said while leading her out of the room and to the medicine cabinet. He took out a small box of antibiotics and another one that looked like Gabapentin, pills for pain. He handed the boxes to her and wrote a prescription which he also gave to her.

"Don't take the Gabapentin unless you are in pain. It is quite strong and can be addictive if it isn't taken prudently." The doctor warned her. "Thank you for helping me out today little lady." he added after a short lived silence.

"It was no problem. I actually discovered that I rather like working with children. If you ever need help with something like this I'm more than willing to assist." Hana earnestly replied as she pulled her jacket over her shoulders. "I should be going soon harabeoji. Are you staying any longer?"

"Actually my nephew is coming to pick me up. Why don't you come with us? I'm sure he could drop you off where you live." Yoon Seok Jung offered while zipping his own jacket up and wrapping a scarf around his neck.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude. Besides I live a bit far from here." Hana said, pulling her thin, fingerless gloves over her hands. "You've already done very much for me."

"Nonsense little lady. What gentleman would I be if I let you go home on your own?" The man was about to say more when the honking of a car interrupted. "That's my nephew. Let's go." Without allowing Hana to protest he dragged her after him.

Once they were outside the cold air hit them. Hana took a deep breath enjoying the way the chilly wind felt against her face. She looked ahead of her a saw a silver car, an expensive one by the looks of it. Seok Jung was locking the doors so Hana took small steps towards the car. She tried to see the driver but the car's windows were painted dark and the light outside was waning. She looked back and saw Seok Jung coming in the car's direction. The man made a gesture with which he told her to get in the backseat and he moved towards the passenger's seat up front.

Hana rubbed her hands together and then pulled on the knob of the door. It opened and warmth enveloped her as she climbed in. She pulled the door, closing it. Now that she was inside it became clear to her that the driver was talking on the phone. His voice seemed familiar so she looked closely at him hoping to recognise him. Once her eyes landed on him she gave an inaudible gasp. It was Ji Hoo. _'Harabeoji's nephew is Ji Hoo!'_

Ji Hoo hadn't noticed her yet as he continued his conversation. Seok Jung was making himself comfortable while pulling on the safety belt. "Ji Hoo-ah I would like to introduce you to someone." the older man said after they exchanged greetings while Hana stayed in her seat quietly just waiting for Ji Hoo to notice her. At his grandfather's words he turned around and his eyes landed on Hana. She smiled and raised her hand and Ji Hoo shook his head while smiling back. "You too already know each other?" the elder asked and the two nodded their heads, yet neither noticed the plotting look that formed on Seok Jung face. "Good, very good." he whispered to himself. "So little miss, where should we drop you off?"

"Well, the nearest bus station I suppose." Hana propositioned.

"Actually I think I'll take you straight home." Ji Hoo spoke while taking a turn. Hana made to protest but the looks she got from the two men told her she wasn't getting out of it.

A peculiar silence settled over them, until Seok Jung started a conversation, successfully saving the mood. The whole ride to Hana's house, which it turned out, was quite close to Ji Hoo's, only a couple of blocks distance, was lively. _'But now he knows where I live. Not that an impromptu visit is Ji Hoo's style but it could happen. And then my mom would totally jump to the conclusion that he loves me. Moms!…Who gets them?'_ Not wanting to ruin the mood Hana focused on the ongoing conversation only to realise they were very close to her house. "You can stop here, thank you very much."

"Well little lady, should I expect to see you at the clinic again?" Seok Jung asked while Hana was getting out. "Of course." the girl answered before taking her leave and waving goodbye to them.

After the car disappeared from view Hana made her way to the front door and knocked, waiting patiently for someone to open it. Her mother pulled the door open and ushered Hana in. Looking at the older woman the girl could see that she had been crying. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, and Hana knew her mother well enough to know that this was the only sign she would get. "Hana were have you been until now?"

"Working." Hana replied shortly, as she disrobed of the jacket. "Where are dad and Yu Han?" the girl inquired looking around for her father and brother. Her mother helped her out of the jacket before answering. "They went out. Something about spending quality time together. So how about we have a girl's night in? Just the two of us."

"I thought the term was 'girl's night out'." Hana mock corrected and walked to the living room with her mother. "So what did you have in mind?"

"We could watch a movie or I could teach you how to make that pie you like so much. Remember? You kept asking me how I made it. How about it?" her mother suggested happily and Hana refrained from telling her that the question was a few years old.

"Okay mom. How about we make the pie and eat it during a movie? We'll pay those boys back for abandoning us!" The daughter laughed and followed her mother to the kitchen, where they started looking for the necessary ingredients.

.

.

.

Ga Eul groaned at the beaming sun. With the weekend over it was back to school and after every Sunday came a Monday. And Ga Eul hated, really hated Mondays with a burning passion. Mondays the council held meetings and got assignments. And now they had to talk about that excursion. Begrudgingly she went to the classroom where, just like she expected, the other council members were sited in a circle. Between Si Won and Jae Joong there was a gap, enough for her to sit too. She was greeted warmly as she sat down, and she greeted back with zest.

The next fifteen minutes they talked about various problems and possible solutions. The meeting was cut short when Si Won announced it was time for class to begin. They all made their way to the assigned room, and got in just before the professor, thankfully.

* * *

><p>Next up is chapter no. 5...hope you're still interested. :)<p> 


	5. If you say it like that

Newest one! Chapter 5!

* * *

><p>Mi Young sipped her apple juice and bobbed her head to the music, mimicking the words of the song from time to time. She was totally absent to everything around her, mainly because she hated being at the Mall, but this time she'd make an exception. In two days Dae Sung and Gyu Ri would have their first anniversary and the rest of the council had decided to get them something special, hence the visit to the mall. They had been looking around for two hours already, so in order to be more efficient they split into teams. Hana went with Kyu Hyun, Ga Eul got Jae Joong, Jun Su pulled Ye Eun after him so that left Mi Young and Si Won. The President went to get more juice and told Mi Young to wait for him. So there she sat.<p>

All of a sudden a bottle appeared in front of her eyes, startling her. She let out a small squeak and then promptly turned to hit Si Won's arm. He laughed heartily at her attempt and ruffled her hair, which earned him another punch and a glare. Mi Young pouted, fixed her silver-rimmed glasses and followed Si Won who had started walking. "Hey! Wait for me!" She yelled after the boy and struggled to reach him. Both her arms wrapped around one of his in an attempt to keep up with his fast pace. "Slow down. Please, let's slow down." Mi Young pleaded with him, but he just grinned at her and dragged her further after him. _'He sure smiles a lot today. Must be one of his good moods…'_

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when her eyes landed on a pair of couple-rings displayed by one of the shops. She pulled at Si Won's arm making him stop, "Look over there." She directed his gaze to the rings. The two pieces of golden jewellery gleamed in the light, beautiful in their simplicity. He got closer and analyzed them for a minute before telling Mi Young to call the others. Mi Young happily complied and sent a mass-message out to the rest of them, then she latched onto Si Won's arm and stared at the rings like a little child who had just seen the toy they wanted that Christmas. Si Won tried to hide a chuckle at her antics and she pinched his arm in revenge. "Shut up, Si Won-ah." Pretending to be offended she turned around, her back facing him.

Just then, something happened which made Mi Young gape and want to hide somewhere in a dark corner. Woo Bin rounded the corner, accompanied by Ye Jin of course, and the rest of the F4. "Oh my God." She muttered under her breath. Before she got the chance to pretend she hadn't seen them they started greeting her. "Dae Mi Young, what a surprise!" Woo Bin said as they got closer to her. In the meantime, Si Won had turned around and he was looking curiously at group before him. Of course he knew who the F4 were. Who didn't? But what the heck did they have to do with Mi Young? How did she know them? And talking about Mi Young, she seemed a bit uncomfortable so he put a hand on her shoulder hoping to ease her discomfort.

_'I almost forgot about Si Won. Oh my god, this is so not good.'_ As soon as Si Won's hand made contact with Mi Young's shoulder, he was the one in the spotlight. Jan Di had a questioning look in her eyes while the rest looked surprised. "Annyeong!" Mi Young greeted back politely leaning in and smiled at them. "I'm here with a few classmates. This is Choi Si Won; he's my…"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Ye Jin interrupted her as she looked Si Won up and down. Mi Young gulped and started protesting while Si Won just stared stonily at the people before him.

"…friend. We're just friends. Right, Si Won-ah?" Si Won nodded his head and placed a small courteous smile on his face before giving a small bow. They were older than him after all. "Naneun Choi Si Won ibnida. Glad to make you acquaintance."

"Oh my God! It's the F4!" Everyone turned to see a stupefied Ye Eun and a very exasperated Jun Su. Hana and Ga Eul greeted them thus attracting the eyes of their classmates. "You know them? You know the F4?" Meanwhile Jan Di had here eyes on the boys next to Hana and Ga Eul this time looking annoyed. Mi Young's only guess was that Jan Di thought they had boyfriends and didn't tell her about it. Which was by no means true, of course. No matter how good-looking Si Won, Kyu Hyun and Jae Joong were or how desperately the girls wished to move on.

Hana cleared her throat and Mi Young pointed to the rings, the reason for calling them there. "Wow those are so cute." Ga Eul commented and Hana agreed while the rest nodded their heads. "We should totally get them for Gyu Ri and Sung Sung-ah!" she added quickly while pulling Jae Joong in the shop after her.

Outside a dumbfounded Yi Jeong stared after them. Taking pity on him Hana distracted everyone's attention and started the introductions. After a minute or so Jae Joong and Ga Eul came out with a neatly wrapped present and twin grins on their faces. "Guys, let's go now. We got what we wanted." Ga Eul said as she looked upon the F4, sending a questioning glance at Jan Di who was glaring at her.

"Oh you should stay a bit more. You could come with us." Jan Di countered, blatantly refusing to take no for an answer.

"Well then we'll see you tomorrow." Kyu Hyun smiled and passed a cup, which had gone unnoticed, to Hana before turning to leave. Hana waved at his retreating back before turning her attention to the others. Ye Jin and Jun Su excused themselves and quietly left.

"I'll take this." Jae Joong offered, taking the present from Ga Eul and pocketing it. He removed the scarf from around his neck and tied it to Ga Eul's before adding. "Because you forgot yours and you were definitely cold when I saw you. See ya'!" He ran after Kyu Hyun turning to look at Ga Eul one more time before they rounded the corner.

Si Won looked after them for a second before handing Mi Young her juice bottle. "Don't be late tomorrow." He ruffled her hair again and quickly followed his friends, narrowly avoiding a hit from a bristling Mi Young. She popped the cap open and took a sip of her juice in order to calm down. She grumbled something under her breath before turning around to face her nightmare. And then she almost burst laughing at the look on Yi Jeong's face; she barely managed to keep a straight face. Ga Eul was unaware as she kept fiddling with the scarf and taking great interest in the shiny floor of the mall.

"So Ga Eul…" Jan Di started in a meaningful voice but got interrupted by Hye Kyo. "Oh my God guys, we have to go. Now. The photo shoot!" The other two ran after her not before adding. "We'll see each other soon. Sorry for the abrupt departure." Jan Di said something about it being no problem and returned her attention to Ga Eul. This time Yi Jeong intervened. "How about I give you a ride hone, Ga Eul?"

Stupefied the girl agreed and she was dragged after the Casanova. Hana left with Ji Hoo and Jan Di was pulled away by Jun Pyo, much to her chagrin. Woo Bin started after them before offering to take Mi Young home. She gratefully accepted and followed him to his car.

"You seemed pretty close to that guy. What was his name?" Woo Bin started after a minute of silence. "Chui, Chun?"

"Choi! Choi Si Won. That's his name." Mi Young countered and only after did she realize what her tone might have suggested. Hastily she tried to correct it. "And I told you we're classmates so it's no wonder we're close."

.

.

.

Ga Eul entered her parent's apartment with a dazed look. Yi Jeong had been acting weird ever since they left the mall. He hadn't even wanted to talk to her on the ride home. Whatever question she threw at him was met with a short clipping answer and Ga Eul had no idea what she did wrong. _'Perhaps_ _he was acting_ _like that because_ _of Yoon Hae.'_ She waved to her parents before going to her own room.

_'I wonder if Gyu Ri and Dae Sung will like the present. I can't really believe they've been dating for a year. I wish I had someone like Dae Sung by my side…paying attention to me….'_ Ga Eul sighed and flipped her phone open. Surprisingly she found a new message. And it was from Jae Joong. _'Maybe he was worried, after all we kind of flipped them off. I must apologize to him tomorrow. And give him his scarf back. Should I invite him to a coffee?' _She replied to the message and added the invitation to coffee too. The response was positive. _'Looks like it's a date! Oh God….what am I thinking? This is Jae Joong and it is not a date. Stupid me, trying to get rid of my feelings this way…But still maybe if I give it a shot…' _Bewildered at the internal battle Ga Eul slammed her phone to the bed and took a deep breath. "I love Yi Jeong. I do." She muttered to herself. "The one I love is definitely Yi Jeong."

Not wanting to focus on this anymore Ga Eul pulled the duvet over herself and willed sleep to come. Soon enough she was yawning and entering the world of dreams where she was happy with her soul mate at her side.

.

.

.

"Happy Anniversary!" The council members yelled as soon as Dae Sung and Gyu Ri entered the room. The rest of the class followed wishing them well and congratulating the couple. They were given the small neatly wrapped box and Gyu Ri almost burst into tears after she opened it. The rings were a perfect fit. A chorus of applause marked their happiness.

Classes were a bore as usual, fact proven by the yawning students. The council was back to minding its duties, only occasionally a few jokes would be cracked about the happy couple. The rest of the day was uneventful.

_'Finally it's over.' _Ga Eul thought gratefully. "I wonder where Jae Joong-ah is. He should be here." She looked around trying to spot him when he suddenly appeared in front of her, scaring the poor girl half to death. "Jae Joong-ah!" Ga Eul chided the young man for a few seconds. Then she handed him his scarf and smiled. "Thank you very much for yesterday."

"No need to thank me. To tell you the truth I feel a bit guilty for leaving you there like that." Jae Joong chuckled before speaking again. "So do you have any idea where we are going?"

"Not really. I didn't think that far ahead." Ga Eul answered in an apologetic tone. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Actually yes. There is this coffee shop not far from here. It's small and cozy and the coffee is absolutely delicious." Jae Joong assured Ga Eul and he started leading the way. The two walked in comfortable silence before reaching a small building. The coffee shop was everything Jae Joong said it would be, and more.

Upon entering Ga Eul came face to face with the most unexpected person possible; Cha Eun Jae. Her former pottery teacher greeted her warmly and invited the two to a coffee. Through her Ga Eul met So Il Hyun. Soon Jae Joong excused himself, pleading an unexpected occurrence that needed his attention, and left promising Ga Eul that he'd see her the next day.

"Oh, we didn't wreck your date, did we?" Il Hyun asked with mock worry and Eun Jae glared at him. His grin disappeared as he asked another question. "How do you know my brother?" However Ga Eul suspected that he already knew everything from Eun Jae.

"That's a long story." Ga Eul said. "But there is nothing between us." She added at the look of hope on Eun Jae's face.

"What? After all you've gone through to get to him? So what are you going to do?" Il Hyun's girlfriend questioned.

"Ummm…nothing…" Ga Eul replied unsure of what to say.

"What do you mean nothing?" Il Hyun reproachfully asked. "I know my brother is difficult but don't you think you're giving up a bit too early on the road?"

"Curiously, another friend of mine said the same thing." Ga Eul observed as an image of a box-gloves-wearing Jae Kyung popped into her mind, promising pain to Ga Eul if she kept dragging the situation. She took a sip of her coffee and waited for what was said next.

"Well that friend of yours clearly had a better vision than you." Eun Jae rebuked in a no-nonsense way. "If you want him, fight for him."

.

.

.

Hana sat at the dinner table trying to bear with the awkward silence. Her younger brother, Yu Han, played around with the food on his plate, the look on his face clearly saying that he'd rather be anywhere else in the world. The parents just ate their food without making a sound.

"I'm going to my room." Yu Han announced hastily as he put his plate in the sink.

"But you've hardly touched your food." his mother reprimanded. However her reproach was met with silence. Yu Han just shrugged his shoulders and went to his room.

"I'll go too then." Hana said after she put her own plate away. Her mother sighed and her father nodded his head in approval.

Hana bit the inside of her cheek not really knowing what to do. _'Should I go talk to Yu Han; he didn't really seem like himself today…'_ She knocked on her brother's door and slowly entered the room. Yu Han was sitting in front of his computer screen typing something at high speed. _'Maybe he's doing his homework.'_ Deciding not to bother him Hana slowly retreated and closed the door behind her. She was not in the mood to go back to her parents so she just went to her room. "I'll watch some TV. That ought to get me relaxed." Hana whispered to herself as she sat on the bed and turned the TV on. She hugged a random pillow and looked through the channels until she found something suitable to watch.

_'Tomorrow's Friday; finally Friday. Maybe Ga Eul, Mi Young and I can meet up with Jan Di. She sure seemed disappointed when we left last time. On second thought, she'll just ask a thousand questions about our classmates. And we'll have to answer her, there's no escaping that. Still she had such a funny expression on her face, all angry and scowling crossly at us.'_ Hana smiled knowing very well what kind of day awaited them if they'd spend it with Jan Di, and the F4 no doubt. And speaking of F4, Ji Hoo had been a bit strange when he brought her home the other day; or maybe not. It was hard to tell with Ji Hoo.

* * *

><p>Yeah...I'll try to update soon!<p> 


	6. And they call it love

Chappy 6! Have fun...:)

* * *

><p>"I can hardly believe this is actually happening." Ga Eul muttered and rearranged the strap of her bag. Next to her Mi Young nodded as she texted something on her phone while Hana pulled her hair in a loose bun. Today marked the beginning of their week-end long trip to Jeju so the fact that Ga Eul was a little less than excited was understandable; for Hana and Mi Young anyway.<p>

"What's with those faces?" Ye Eun asked, taken aback at the sight before her. "We are going on a trip with the F4. The F4!" she said loudly as she put some lipstick on. She handed the tube to them too, but they declined. "Oh well, suit yourselves. I plan to make an impression on them." Ga Eul rolled her eyes at that and Mi Young chuckled behind her palm. Hana had a wry smile on her face. They all knew Ye Eun's plan would fail. Ye Eun, oblivious to that, just went on praising the F4 and Shin Hwa and rich people in general. Jun Su shook his head and stalked away.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Jun Su was right next to you." Mi Young threw at the girl who hadn't even turned to look as her boyfriend walked away. These days the two have been a little cold to each other. Not that it was unusual for them to fight every now and then but this time it seemed a bit more serious. Mi Young sighed and looked at Ga Eul and Hana for help. Ga Eul shrugged her shoulder and Hana gave a small shake of her head. "Fine! Be that way but don't come crying to me when he decides he's had enough." That got Ye Eun's attention; she chewed on her lip for a few seconds before running after her boyfriend.

"Problem solved." Hana stated and took out a bottle of juice. "Mi Young I forgot to ask; did you tell your sister you were leaving?" She paused to take a drink from the plastic container. "She'll want some photos."

"Yes, I told her." Mi Young responded in a sing-song voice and pulled out a photo camera from her own bag. She threw the device at Hana who expertly caught it and turned it on. "Want to take care of it for me?" Mi Young asked with a devious smile on her face. Ga Eul giggled and got closer to Mi Young, asking Hana to take a picture.

"Okay! One, two…" Hana chanted as Ga Eul and Mi Young got ready for the picture. And just as she was about to press the button they were interrupted by something so unexpected they should've seen it coming. Hana was crushed in a hug by a very hyper looking Dae Sung. A few steps behind him Gyu Ri rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics.

"Are you taking pictures?" his ecstatic tone elected a giggle from Hana, a short laugh from Ga Eul and a smirk from Mi Young. Gyu Ri pulled him off the camera girl before he continued speaking. "How about a group foto?"

"Now that sounds like a good idea!" Ye Eun exclaimed as she made her way to them, her arm linked with Jun Su's. '_At lest they made up.' _Ga Eul reckoned as she looked at them being all lovey-dovey. She felt a twinge of something pull at her heart but brushed it off not wanting to dwell on it. After all, she had a fairly good idea what it was and if Ga Eul was honest with herself it made her very uncomfortable. _'I'm happy for them but it's kind of hard to not be jealous of their perfect love. If only I had someone like that…'_

"Okay guys get ready for that picture. Anytime today is fine." Hana announced as she clicked a few buttons on the camera. Much to Ga Eul's surprise Jae Joong, Si Won and Kyu Hyun had joined their group. Jae Joong smiled at her and called her over. He directed her between himself and Si Won who put Mi Young in front of him; Si Won was about a head taller so it actually worked. Kyu Hyun was next while Jun Su, Dae Sung, Gyu Ri and Ye Eun lowered themselves on their knees. "Almost ready…" Hana whispered softly and put her finger above the button when she was interrupted again.

"Wait! Hana has to be in the picture too." Kyu Hyun said and pulled Hana next to him while taking the camera from her hands. He passed the object to a random classmate who was only too happy to take the picture. Hana thanked him and took the camera back just as the announcer called the number of their flight. Si Won called the move out and the student body orderly walked to the gate.

"This is it." Ga Eul said as she helped Hana put the camera in her bag. Mi Young was signalling some lost students over and they were good to go.

"I'm nervous and restless." Mi Young admitted as they boarded the plane. "I just feel like…I don't know. It's weird." She continued while sitting down on a chair.

"Relax. Close your eyes and take deep breaths." Hana advised. "Try to sleep, maybe that will calm you down." After that she closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

"That's Hana alright. I bet she can fall asleep even in the middle of a bomb attack." Mi Young joked and pulled her MP3 out. She handed Ga Eul one of the earphones. Ga Eul laughed and put the device in her ear before closing her eyes.

Mi Young was about to close her eyes too when she saw Ye Eun and Jun Su cuddling. Now she was fairly sure that was inappropriate behaviour but she just smirked and made a note to tease them about it later. _'The least I can do to have some fun around here.'_ Mi Young considered and closed her eyes.

.

.

.

"You know our situation is not so bad." Hana told Mi Young and Ga Eul once they've set their things in a room. As per request Ga Eul, Mi Young and Hana got to share a room, which would most likely be used as a get-together place for the Council later on, they might even throw a mini-party if they got to. Mi Young looked at her with disbelief while taking her bikini out of the bag and went to change in her swimsuit.

"Enough with the doom and gloom!" Ga Eul complained as she pulled a tank top on. _'I get enough of that on my own. I should just throw a pity party. Geez, I really need to focus on something else…like the fact that blue just might be my colour.'_ The baby blue thin material of her top clung to her upper half emphasising her waist and curves. From under the top the white strings of her swimsuit curled around her neck completing her cheery look. "Aren't you going to change?" She directed to Hana while straightening her white shorts and putting a water bottle in a small beach bag.

"After Mi Young comes out." Hana assured her friend and started searching through her own luggage for her beachwear. Mi Young strutted out of the bathroom and plopped on one of the beds. Hana went in to change. "Are you ready for the fun?" Mi Young questioned and stretched across the bed.

"What do you mean?" Ga Eul asked back while handing her the sunscreen."Hello! Just the party we'll be attending given by the General High school nr 1." Every trip had to have a party so of course General High school nr 1 was the school to host it. _'Great, this is my chance to have some fun. I'm pretty sure this kind of party doesn't appeal to the F4 or anyone from their group. So I'm safe to have the time of my life.' _Ga Eul ruminated as she put her hair up in a ponytail. "Least the music will be good." Mi Young finished just as Hana came out of the bathroom.

"Let's hit the beach." Hana called to them and grabbed them by their arms. "We're here to have fun, so let's have some." She encouraged the two. _'I really have to find a way to make them loosen up. There is the party tonight and those other students are pretty good at having fun, I heard. I wonder if they'll bring some alcohol. Just a bit has never hurt anyone…and it might be exactly what they need.'_ Hana considered as they headed to the beach for some frolicking in the sun. The sky was clear and the sun was shining bright. It was a perfect day, feeling shared by most of the students on the trip it seemed. The beach was full of classmates, schoolmates and a bunch of total strangers.

.

.

.

And just when things were finally settling something happened. Ga Eul languidly applied sunscreen to her skin, simply enjoying the sun's rays keeping her warm. Mi Young had gone swimming which left Hana next to her. The girl was asleep again. _'She's like a cat, I swear.'_ On her other side Ye Eun and Gyu Ri had a conversation going, no doubt about what outfits to wear at the upcoming party when suddenly one of them exclaimed the words that made Ga Eul's heart stop. "OMG! The F4 are here." And where the F4 were Jan Di was right next to them.

A few seconds passed agonizingly slow before Jan Di noticed her. "Chu Ga Eul, is that you?" The question prompted the rest of the F4 to look her way. _'I'm screwed.'_ Ga Eul thought as they headed her way. Many of the people had left, probably when she hadn't been looking, which meant one thing, there was a lot of space next to Ga Eul and Hana for Jan Di to sit. Which she did, as did the guys. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Jan Di further questioned not noticing Hana who was facing her towel, still asleep. "Um…well you know…trip." Ga Eul stuttered out. "Anyway, where are the girls?"

"They went to the hotel's private beach but I wanted to come here instead." Jan Di explained and then started looking around. "Where are Hana and Mi Young?" Ga Eul just snickered at the irony. _'Count on Jan Di to not recognize someone when they are sitting right next to her.'_

"Jan Di-ah, she's right here." Ga Eul finally said and pointed to the sleeping girl next to her. By now Gyu Ri and Ye Eun had been dragged away by their boyfriends, but it had gone unnoticed to Ga Eul who watched with amusement as Jan Di tried to wake Hana up. "Let me help." She offered between chuckles and lowered to whisper something to Hana. Whatever she said made Hana bolt right up and when she saw just who was around her she threw Ga Eul a glare.

At the same moment Mi Young waded out of the water and yelled out her greetings. Ga Eul turned to look at her friend and unintentionally witnessed something shocking. Woo Bin looked a bit flustered as he stared at Mi Young. Ga Eul shook her head in disbelief and nudged Hana to take a look. Hana seemed as stunned as her, while Mi Young was blissfully oblivious.

As soon as she got to the beach towels Mi Young sat down between Ga Eul and Hana letting the sun warm her up. Woo Bin's face was back to normal and nobody else seemed to have noticed anything. _'Maybe I was just imagining it.' _Ga Eul sighed and threw a discreet look at Mi Young who was chatting away with Jan Di.

"So are you going to the party?" Yi Jeong asked and it took Ga Eul a few seconds to figure out he was talking to her. "What party?" Ga Eul asked coyly hoping they were talking about another party. _'Not likely.' _The phrase resounded in her head.

"The one held by General High school nr 1." said Jun Pyo. "It's an opportunity for us to learn how commoners party." he went on clearly unaware of the punch coming his way; Jan Di looked about ready to murder. So another clash between Jun Pyo and Jan Di ensued.

"Yeah! It's only the best party of the trip." Mi Young answered instead of Ga Eul as the other girls were too busy laughing at Jun Pyo and Jan Di's conduct.

Ga Eul wanted to say something too but her phone started ringing. She answered and her face turned serious thus prompting Hana to stop laughing as well. The conversation was pretty short and Ga Eul looked a bit distraught when she ended the call. "We have to head back." She told Hana and Mi Young. "There's a council meeting."

"What council?" asked Jan Di, looking utterly confused.

"Student council." Hana pronounce looking frustrated. "Even on the trip that stupid school doesn't make it easy for us." she muttered to herself while pulling her sundress on. "So, see you guys later?" she asked suddenly and her lips curved in a smile.

"Sure." Ji Hoo articulated as they too got up. "See you at the party." Jan Di enhanced and pulled Jun Pyo after her.

.

.

.

When Ga Eul, Mi Young and Hana entered the hotel room the rest of the student council members were already there, some sprawled on the beds, some sitting on the floor. The three joined Ye Eun and Gyu Ri on one of the beds. Ye Eun winked at them and Gyu Ri smiled an all-knowing smile.

"I suppose you all know about the party held later by General High school nr 1." At everyone's nod Si Won, who was the one speaking, continued. "Well our role is to watch out for our classmates, that much hasn't changed." At this all the others groaned in irritation. "But the good news is…" that caught everybody's attention "that we are not going to do that."

"Are you crazy?" Mi Young yelled at him looking flustered. "We could get in a whole lot of trouble if we don't." Gyu Ri pointed out and Ye Eun nodded her head.

Si Won raised his hand in a silence sign and they all fell quiet. "We are not doing it because we don't have to." He said simply. "It's a party; they'll behave in the limits of normality."

"How can you be so sure?" Kyu Hyun questioned looking slightly confused.

Ga Eul seemed to have caught on to what he meant and answered. "Because we are the trendsetters; they'll do what we do. So we'll just have to set a good example."

Si Won looked her way and nodded in agreement. "Exactly that." se stated. "That would be all. Don't forget, if you do something they'll do it do, so please let it not be anything stupid." At this part he looked at the boys.

"Oh, come on!" they exclaimed, offended at what he was implying. Si Won coolly threw a smirk their way not really bothered by the protests.

"Well then, we're going to get ready." Ye Eun announced calling the girls after her. "Let's go to mine and Gyu Ri's room." She suggested. The other girls nodded their heads and followed Ye Eun, occasionally exchanging whispered comments.

"Do you know what you want to wear?" Gyu Ri asked them once they entered the room. "I mean, you do have to make a lasting impression." she said while suggestively wiggling her shoulders. "Yeah, don't think we didn't see you talking to the F4. How do you know them anyway?" Ye Eun intruded, curiosity getting the best of her.

"You know that Gu Jun Pyo is dating Geum Jan Di?" Ga Eul asked. Gyu Ri and Ye Eun, both, patiently nodded their heads. "We're friends with Jan Di. So basically the F4 are only acquaintances to us. No big deal." Ga Eul went on explaining.

"But you want them to be more than that?" Ye Eun questioned again with a twinkle in her eyes. "Come on tell us the truth."

"Ye Eun-ah, they're the F4. Of course we want them to be more than that." Hana highlighted with a very serious face. "But they are not interested. They have girlfriends, sort of."

"Hey girlfriend is girlfriend, not wife. I say you don't give up. You still have a shot."

* * *

><p>I'll post the next one soon. :P<p> 


	7. Blame it on the alcohol

Alcohol is so much fun! Writing drunk characters is very entertaining too. So I hope you have fun reading!:)

* * *

><p><em>'This is so much fun.' <em>Hana thought as she looked at the partying people around her. They had everything from music to drinks to snacks. She hadn't seen Jan Di and the F4 but she wasn't too bothered by that as the party had started just half an hour ago and it would probably last until the sun came up, so there was enough time for them to come. Hana scanned the crowd in search of a familiar face. Ga Eul, Jae Joong, Gyu Ri, Dae Sung, Ye Eun and Jun Su were dancing off to an unknown song which had a great beat. Mi Young was sitting next to Si Won and they kept whispering at each other; Hana couldn't help but think how cute they were. As for herself, she was waiting for Kyu Hyun who offered to bring her a drink.

"Hana!" The girl turned around at the mention of her name and came face to face with Jan Di. Hana stood up and waved her friend over while trying not to appear disappointed at the sight before her. Hanging onto Ji Hoo's arm was Hye Kyo dressed in a sinfully small red dress which made Hana feel inappropriate with her black cocktail dress with red trimmings. Yi Jeong was holding Yoon Hae by the waist and Ye Jin had wrapped her arms around Woo Bin. Hana gave a small smile and waved at the girls who beamed at her. Just as she was about to find an excuse to leave Kyu Hyun returned carrying two drinks. He saw the F4 and inclined his head in recognition and then guys coolly greeted back. Kyu Hyun handed Hana her drink knocking his glass lightly with hers. Hana almost let out a squeak when Kyu Hyun's arm snaked around her waist but somehow she managed to hide her surprise, or so she hoped. Jan Di smiled a knowing smile and her eyes lit up in a certain way which made Hana's insides tremble. _'Oh God, what is she up to now?'_

"Hana, Kyu Hyun! What are you doing? Come on, let's dance." Hana heard Ye Eun yell from the general direction of the dancing people. "I think that's a brilliant idea." Jan Di supplied and dragged Hana, Kyu Hyun, the F4 and the girlfriends to the dance floor. Ga Eul gave a small gasp at the sight of Yi Jeong that only Hana caught, before Gyu Ri pulled her between Dae Sung and herself. "Hey, that tickles." Hana complained when Dae Sung's hands accidentally brushed her sides. He apologised and Hana giggled turning her attention to the F4. To her surprise Ji Hoo was looking straight at her seemingly unaware of the fact that Hye Kyo was trying to get his attention. Hana felt her cheeks go red and she quickly turned her head away.

Meanwhile Ga Eul was very, very confused. _'What the hell?'_ She couldn't help but wonder as she was pulled away from her dancing partner. Even more astounding was that Yi Jeong was the one pulling her away. One moment she was minding her own business, dancing with Jae Joong and the next she was cradled against Yi Jeong's chest. _'Not that I'm complaining but Yoon Hae is still here…is she glaring?'_ Truthfully Yoon Hae was just as puzzled as Ga Eul. She knew that Yi Jeong cared deeply for the younger girl but this was a bit too much. "Yi Jeong-oppa!" Yoon Hae exclaimed startling both her boyfriend and Ga Eul. He let go of Ga Eul slowly and returned to dancing with Yoon Hae. Jae Joong Ga Eul back to him and they started dancing again. Nobody had noticed the strange exchange so they decided to keep quiet about it. _'And talking about strange, where did Woo Bin disappear?'_

Ye Jin was dancing with a guy Ga Eul didn't know and Woo Bin was nowhere to be found. Slowly she looked around spotting Si Won talking to a girl who most certainly wasn't Mi Young. And Mi Young herself was also gone. There was no trace of her beside a glass at the table she and Si Won had previously occupied. Ga Eul just shrugged her shoulders. _'Mi Young can take care of herself. There is no need to worry for her.' _She thought and returned to her dance; after all Mi Young was the most mature of them and wouldn't get herself in a bad situation if she could help it.

In the meantime Mi Young was being dragged to a secluded area by Woo Bin. The girl alternated between being amused and pissed. She had tried to get him to let her go for a few times now and was afraid that if she pushed him she might get in trouble. For some unknown reason Woo Bin was upset and felt the need to whisk her away from Si Won. _'Maybe he hit his head.'_ Mi Young contemplated and snickered quietly at the thought. Once they were out of sight Woo Bin pushed her to the wall and trapped her there with his hands. _'Just like in one of those corny romance novels.'_ Mi Young couldn't help but notice, her cheeks going red at the notion.

"What the heck! You have exactly two seconds to let me go." Mi Young found herself growling out at him. Woo Bin however calmly looked at her and made no move to release her. "I'm warning you, let me go or…" The girl stopped suddenly. Something about the look in his eyes made her uncomfortable.

"Or." He prompted leaning closer to her. "You'll do what? Call your boyfriend?" Woo Bin challenged. "Go ahead. Do it." He calmly continued. Mi Young pushed against him but he was far too strong so it didn't even make him budge. She gulped and tried again with no other results.

"Woo Bin, what's wrong?" Mi Young's voice wavered showing just how concerned she was. "I really don't know what you mean. Boyfriend? You know I don't have one." The fact that she loved only him remained unspoken.

As if woken up from a trance Woo Bin looked at her surprised then he angrily stormed away from Mi Young. The girl remained against the wall shivering and confused. _'What was that?'_ Tears pricked at the her eyes and Mi Young found herself pulling air in her lungs as if she were drowning; and in a sense she was. _'What did I do to make him so angry with me?'_ Unwilling to stand there anymore Mi Young dashed back to the party, a fake smile plastered on her face and felt great relief when she spotted Ga Eul sitting at one of the tables. She joined her friend who looked a little out of it.

"Hey, what's up?" Mi Young asked wanting desperately to distract herself from Woo Bin's words and actions. Ga Eul turned to her and Mi Young couldn't help but notice that her cheeks were tinged pink and her eyes were unfocused.

"Nothing." Ga Eul drawled out in a very uncharacteristic way. "Just you know, having fun." She ended up giggling and almost spilling her drink on Mi Young.

"Are you drunk?" Mi Young hissed bewildered. '_I haven't been gone for that long.'_ She said to herself and watched Ga Eul down her drink. "Okay, Ga Eul stop drinking. You're already tipsy."

"No, I'm not!" Ga Eul protested with a pout and gave Mi Young her best puppy eyes. "Besides there's no harm in a glass or two, it makes you feel good." She added and poured herself another drink. "Here, try." She offered and pushed the glass to Mi Young.

"No thanks, I'd rather not." Mi Young countered. Ga Eul stared at her with wide eyes like a child who had just been denied his sweets. "Okay, just a taste." Mi Young gave in and took a sip from the glass. Ga Eul giggled with glee and took a random glass from the table. "Where are the others?" She questioned after a few moments of silence.

"Don't know, don't care." Ga Eul stated and stared at the dancing people. "Gyu Ri and Dae Sung left so did Jun Su and Ye Eun. Jan Di is dancing with Jun Pyo." She pointed to a sloppily dancing couple and Mi Young had to hold her laughter in. "I saw Woo Bin leave a few minutes ago with Ye Jin." At this Mi Young became serious again, "And I don't know about the rest of them."

"You'll have a severe hangover in the morning." Mi Young warned when Ga Eul poured herself another shot of whatever. "Take it easy."

Ga Eul ignored that and downed the drink. "Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing." She shot back after emptying the glass. "I wanna dance!" Ga Eul suddenly said and pulled Mi Young up. "Let's dance." She made to reach the dance floor and almost fell down. "I have a better idea. Let's call it a night. Hana will find her way home." Mi Young said. Ga Eul protested but nonetheless Mi Young dragged her from the party.

Meanwhile Hana was trying to figure out what mess she had gotten herself into this time. After her little staring game with Ji Hoo they had danced a little more before heading to sit down and take a break. She remembered having a glass passed to her. In it there was some kind of alcoholic drink which she hadn't tasted before so she thought there would be no harm in trying. Only she hadn't counted on the drink being as strong as it was. At first there was a pleasant buzz and then the need for more and before she knew it Hana was high. So were the rest of her friends. Apparently Hye Kyo was an angry drunk because she started complaining to Ji Hoo and left in a huff when he ignored her. Hana laughed so hard at that.

One thing led to another and suddenly Hana found herself dancing again. Only this time it was Ji Hoo with his arms wrapped around her. _'Oh my God! He's holding me. Oh my God…' _Her brain didn't seem to get over the fact that Ji Hoo was holding her so she simply let her thoughts fly and wrapped her arms around his neck. The song playing was slow so she didn't have to worry about it seeming strange. Ji Hoo appeared content to just sway gently with her so Hana leaned her head against his shoulder after a few seconds.

It just so happened that an idea hit her. _'What if I kiss him. I may never get the chance so I might as well…' _Gently she put her palms on his cheeks and pulled his head down at the same time rising on the tip of her toes. She gave him ample time to pull back or refuse but he did neither so she pressed her lips to his. If anything Ji Hoo only dragged her closer and deepened the kiss. Hana felt her heart rippling in her chest and vaguely heard the warning bells go off in her head. "I love you…" She ghosted against his lips a silent confession of her feelings and froze. _'Stupid Hana! What did you do?'_ She berated herself.

Ji Hoo said nothing which made Hana believe he hadn't heard her. She breathed out a sigh of relief and continued to sway with him. Her mind was now a muddle of thoughts, each going in another direction, completely unrelated to anything in particular. The music was still slow and the warm feeling of being held made her drowsy. Her eyes were dropping and she was pretty sure that in a few moments she'd be asleep. And she blacked out.

* * *

><p><p>

"Hey, wake up! Ga Eul, wake up!" The girl mentioned just rolled over pulling the pillow over her head. _'What the heck is wrong with Mi Young? Making so much noise when she should be sleeping…' _Ga Eul thought as she fought to keep the blanket of top of herself. However Mi Young managed to pull it off and the next thing she knew Ga Eul was attacked, in the worst way possible; run rays invaded the room and stabbed her eyes. Her head hurt and she had the urge to puke. "Leave me alone." She whined as Mi Young started shaking her.

"No! You have to get up." The other girl told her. "Come on, I'll give you some aspirin. I hate to say it but I told you you'd have a hangover." She added with a bit of a snide. Ga Eul stared at her horrified and put her hands on her mouth. "And I'll get you breakfast." Mi Young kindly offered. "Right after I find Hana. Want to help me search?" Ga Eul agreed and followed Mi Young out the door.

The two started from the place where the party was held and all the way back to the hotel but found nothing. Mi Young tried calling Hana's phone but it was either turned off or dead because it wouldn't ring. Ga Eul tried calling Jan Di in hopes that the girl knew something but again nobody picked up. "This is so frustrating." Ga Eul complained while she ate a croissant. Mi Young was berating herself for not getting Hana to leave with them.

"Let's get back to the hotel. With some luck she's already there." Ga Eul said trying to make Mi Young feel better.

And to their collective surprise Hana was indeed at the hotel still dressed like the previous night. Her hair was ruffled but other than that – and a hangover no doubt- she seemed alright.

"Hana, I'm so glad you're here. I was worried." Mi Young greeted her friend and Ga Eul smiled despite the pain she was in whenever she moved.

Hana looked strangely at her. "Why are you yelling?" She asked in a whisper. "My head is killing me." Mi Young had to smirk at that. She handed Hana two painkillers and a bottle of water. Hana thanked her and downed the pills.

"Let's go eat." Ga Eul suggested. "Then we can find the rest of our friends and make sure no one got in serious trouble."

"Do we have to? Ga Eul, come on, how can you be all business in your state." Mi Young teased and Hana laughed, after which she gripped her head in pain and murmured something about tea, punishment and parents.

"So does anyone remember what happened last night?" Ga Eul questioned in good nature and curiosity. Mi Young frowned and shook her shoulders.

"Don't look at me." Hana stated. "I woke up in Gyu Ri's room next to Ye Eun. I remember nothing, at all. But I did dream that I kissed Ji Hoo." She confessed with an embarrassed smile. Ga Eul cooed and Mi Young shook Hana's shoulder lightly with a smile. "Silly right?"

"Not silly, not silly at all." Mi Young countered. _'With how drunk everyone was last night it might have happened.'_

"Look there!" Hana exclaimed and pointed down the hall. "It's Si Won."

Si Won also seemed to have noticed them because he gave a grin and waved them over. Mi Young smiled and pulled Hana and Ga Eul along. Then the four of them entered a room where, amazingly, the rest of the student council lazed around, each and everyone looking thoroughly pained.

"Parties are cool and all that, but honestly the morning after sucks!" Dae Sung articulate as Gyu Ri sprawled across his lap.

"I know, I can't stop barfing." Ye Eun said and promptly ran to the bathroom. Jun Su followed her and held her hair out of the way while massaging her back.

At the same time Gyu Ri moaned in pain. "Please don't say barf."

"Does anyone have some painkillers?" Jae Joong asked while holding his head in his hands. Ga Eul took the pills from Mi Young's back and handed him two. "Thanks. You're a doll." He told her making her cheeks go red.

"It was one hell of a party." Kyu Hyun finally spoke from his place on the bed.

"Guys shouldn't we make sure everyone is alright?" Ga Eul voiced and got a glare from Gyu Ri. "Okay, I get it." She giggled. "We should do this again sometime."

"Get drunk?" Jae Joong countered with an amused smirk and Ga Eul went to protest. Everyone laughed out loud at that.

"What I meant was that we should get together more often." The girl clarified, a blush still painting her cheeks.

"We kind of see each other every day." Ye Eun reminded her. "But if you meant that we should have more wild night together then I'm all in."

Hana suddenly got up and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Kyu Hyun asked and she turned around with a devious smile. "You'll see." Hana promised in a singsong voice and dashed out the door.

The girl walked through the deserted corridors with one thing in mind. _'I definitely have to take some pictures.'_ Just as she was about to round a corner she saw something that made her heart jump in her throat and then sink in her stomach. In front of her were Ji Hoo and Hye Kyo kissing. Tears gathered in her eyes and Hana was sure she'd start bawling if she didn't get out of there fast. _'Oh god, why me? Why do I have to see this? Cruel, this is too cruel. Turn around Hana; turn around and run.'_ She was about to turn around when Ji Hoo did something unexpected. He pushed Hye Kyo away.

"Ji Hoo-oppa!" She whined and tried to pull him in a hug. He just caught her hands and pushed them away from himself. "You have to listen to me. Please."

"There is nothing you can say to me. I don't want to hear anything." His voice was so cold and it made the blood freeze in Hana's veins.

* * *

><p>All the best till next chappy! :*<p> 


	8. So no one told you I'm on your side

Well, people break up all the time. New couples are formed yet others remain broken-hearted. Tears fall and minds fly to what could've been.

* * *

><p>"Oh, so you'd rather be with that girl then?" Hye Kyo yelled at an impassive Ji Hoo.<p>

Hana gaped from around the corner not really knowing what to do. _'Should I let them know I'm here or maybe wait for them to finish?' _Those thoughts rushed through her head while Hye Kyo continued verbally assaulting the man she loved. Hana felt herself get angry at the way the other female spoke to Ji Hoo. _'Who the hell does she think she is?'_

Apparently Hye Kyo thought that Ji Hoo was cheating on her, which Hana knew very well, was impossible. "Fine! Go screw her for all I care! We're done." It seemed that the fight had come to an end as Hye Kyo said those words and practically ran inside her room. The sound of a door being slammed boomed sharply in the otherwise quiet hall.

"You can come out now." Ji Hoo spoke making Hana jump in surprise. _'What? He knew I was here all this time?'_ The notion made Hana wonder why he hadn't said anything until Hye Kyo left but nonetheless she came out from her hiding spot.

She was starting to feel a little guilty for eavesdropping on a private conversation so she opened her mouth to apologise but Ji Hoo beat her to it. "I was just about to go looking for you." He admitted and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Me?" Hana asked perplexed. "Why would you be looking for me?" She questioned further, her forehead creasing in confusion while she tried to come up with a plausible reason. Ji Hoo stared at her strangely and it made her uncomfortable. Slowly, on instinct, she inched back as he got closer to her "Shouldn't you go after Hye Kyo?" The words came tumbling out her mouth in an effort to ease the tension between them and Hana mentally slapped herself. _'I just had to do it, didn't I? Nice going, Hana! You always have to ruin it.'_

Ji Hoo remained unfazed but graced her questions with an answer. "Hye Kyo and I are over." It was final; Hana could hear it in his voice. "I actually wanted to talk to you about last night."

She looked puzzled and was about to tell him that nothing happened last night when she remembered her dream. The girl's eyes widened as images flashed in her mind and her cheeks started burning red. _'Could it be real? My dream…there's no way it really happened. But then…oh God, Hye Kyo, she must have seen it…and she thought Ji Hoo…'_ "What happened last night?" She finally asked wanting to be sure it was what she thought it was.

"You don't remember." The statement was said in an amused voice so Hana tilted her head slightly waiting to for a real answer. "Let me put it this way," he said before swiftly pulling her in a kiss.

It was nothing like her dream; gone was the clumsy brush of lips and in its place an exhilarating pulsation shot through Hana making her weak in the knees. Luckily Ji Hoo had secured her against him and she didn't fall. "Do you remember?" His question was only a whisper but she caught it anyway and nodded her head.

* * *

><p>"What's taking her so long?" Ga Eul wondered out loud.<p>

Hana had been gone for some time and she was starting to get a little bit worried. Jae Joong and a few others shrugged their shoulders absently while Mi Young told her not to get impatient and then returned to her conversation with Si Won. Ga Eul pouted but decided to let it go, besides her head still hurt too much to get in an argument with anybody. At least Jae Joong was pleasant company with his small jokes and easygoing manner. He was such a great friend.

After a few more minutes passed and Hana didn't appear Mi Young too started wondering where she was. "Okay, Ga Eul. I'll go look for Hana; you stay here." She said in a strict tone and marched out the door in search for her disappeared friend. _'That girl is really something. Maybe she fell asleep on the bed. I wouldn't put it past her.'_

Mi Young was about to round the corner when she saw Ji Hoo holding a girl, probably Hye Kyo. She huffed in exasperation and glared at them before it hit her. _'That's not Hye Kyo. It's Hana! Go girl. That's it.'_ Silently she started turning around and almost yelled out when she collided into somebody. The person didn't seem scared though.

Ga Eul sat behind Mi Young curiously peering over the other girl's shoulder to the couple in the hallway. No one was aware of her presence there. In her mind she congratulated Hana for finally making a move and also she thanked God that Ji Hoo saw, at last, what had been in front of his eyes for way too long. _'If only Woo Bin would look Mi Young's way.'_

Ga Eul knew for a fact that something had happened between Mi Young and Woo Bin. Earlier when she mentioned his name Mi Young tensed her face settled in a frown which was very uncharacteristic for her bubbly friend.

Suddenly Mi Young turned around. The unexpected presence of her friend made Mi Young jump and she almost yelled out when Ga Eul plastered her palm against her mouth to keep her quiet. She inclined her head in the opposite direction of the couple signalling that they should leave them alone. Mi Young nodded in agreement and they both started walking towards where the rest of the student council was. A smile curled Mi Young's lips and Ga Eul mutely clapped her hands in glee.

"Do you have any idea how much fun we'll have when she gets back?" Ga Eul asked with a smirk.

"Ne." Mi Young too continued smiling and rubbed her hands in anticipation as her eyes glinted with mischief. Hana would never know what hit her.

* * *

><p>"So where is Hana?" Kyu Hyun inquired once Ga Eul and Mi Young made their appearance in the room.<p>

The question raised a few eyebrows, from Gyu Ri and Si Won, but the rest just closed their eyes in hopes that the hangovers would pass soon. Ga Eul murmured something that made no sense and plopped on the bed, next to Jae Joong, while merely Mi Young shrugged her shoulders. Kyu Hyun was given no answer so he didn't press any further trusting that Hana would be able to take care of herself, especially here where there was no danger.

The ringing of a phone made everyone jump as it cut without warning through the lingering silence that had set in. Mi Young grinned sheepishly and clutched her phone as Ye Eun glared at her and Dae Sung cursed softly under his breath while covering his ears in protest at the loud sound. The girl was about to pick up when she saw who the caller was.

"Mi Young, just answer the phone." Si Won urged when the hesitation on her part became apparent.

_'Why is Woo Bin calling me?'_ The question echoed in her head as she lifted the phone to her ear after taking the call. "I'll go out." Mi Young mouthed to Ga Eul before slipping out in the hallway.

"Yoboseoyo?" She voiced a bit unsure of what to expect from Woo Bin. "How can I help you sunbae?"

"Mi Young! What the hell happened? Why didn't you pick up earlier?" Woo Bin's voice came through the receiver. He was angry that much was clear. _'What's wrong with him? I didn't do anything.'_ Mi Young tried to find anything that could help her figure out why Woo Bin was irritated. After a few seconds of thinking she gave up and listened to Woo Bin speak. "Jan Di wants to meet up with you."

"Okay. Where should we meet?" Mi Young asked but before she got a reply from Woo Bin her phone died. Dumbfounded she looked at the device resting in her palm and muttered something under her breath. "I'll just ask Ga Eul for her phone." Mi Young decided and entered the room after pocketing her phone.

"Ga Eul-ah, can I borrow your phone for a second?" The girl in question raised her head from its place on Jae Joong's shoulder and stared at her friend with a groggy look. "Your phone." Mi Young repeated as she held her hand out. Ga Eul fumbled a bit until she found the gadget and threw it Mi Young's way. "Thanks."

"No problem." Ga Eul responded and settled back to her previous position, nuzzling more into her colleague.

Mi Young watched the two with a small smirk and dialled Jan Di's number. After a brief conversation she ended the call. "Yah, Chu Ga Eul get up!" At the mention of her name the girl begrudgingly rose from her seat and sent a half mad, half inquisitive look to her friend. "We're meeting Jan Di. Come on." Mi Young explained and pulled Ga Eul after her.

"What about Hana?"

"What about her? She's with Ji Hoo."

Ga Eul sighed and followed Mi Young down the hall. "And where are we supposed to find Jan Di?"

Mi Young made a noncommittal sign with her hand before telling her that Jan Di sent Woo Bin and Yi Jeong to pick them up. Ga Eul gave a confused shrug and decided to remain quiet.

Exactly as Mi Young said Woo Bin and Yi Jeong were waiting for them at the end of the hall. Ga Eul waved and hurried her pace. However, Mi Young remained behind and gave a small unsure smile. Yi Jeong greeted them first and smiled, more at Ga Eul than at Mi Young, and Woo Bin nodded his head with a smile of his own.

"Why'd you hang up on me?" He asked Mi Young. The two fell behind Yi Jeong and Ga Eul who were happily chatting about what Mi Young could only assume was pottery. Not realising what he was referring to the girl looked at him puzzled. "Earlier we were talking and the line suddenly went dead." He explained sensing her confusion.

"Oh that!" Mi Young choked out once she remembered the incident and started feeling nervous once again. "My phone went dead." The justification ran fluidly past her lips and one hand rubbed the base of her neck. Woo Bin nodded in understanding. _'He doesn't seem to remember last night. Should I even bring it up?'_ Mi Young didn't get a chance to approach the subject because Yi Jeong suddenly told them they had arrived.

Ga Eul and Mi Young barely got in when Ye Jin came to greet them. Mi Young greeted back with a forced smile and Ga Eul flashed a small uncomfortable smile looking around, no doubt searching for Yoon Hae. Yoon Hae was nowhere in sight. _'At least some of us can breathe with no trouble.' _Mi Young sulked in her mind.

"Where's Hana?" Jan Di's voice reached them as Jun Pyo's girlfriend came through the door with a grin on her face. "I thought that I said all of you should come." Ga Eul threw Mi Young a look and then stared innocently at Jan Di, not bothering to offer an answer.

Seeing that her friend wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, Mi Young responded to the inquiry. "Hana is a bit busy at the moment…" She trailed off suggestively at the end.

* * *

><p>"Yoon Hae isn't here?" Ga Eul questioned once she and Yi Jeong remained alone in a room. Jan Di, Jun Pyo, Woo Bin and Mi Young had gone somewhere. Hana and Ji Hoo still hadn't gotten back. So it was just the two of them and the silence was choking her.<p>

Yi Jeong shrugged his shoulders absent-mindedly. "I haven't seen her since this morning." After a few seconds of quiet he added "Do you want to o for a walk?" Ga Eul's heart fluttered at the invitation and she meekly nodded her head. "Great. I think I know a place."

A few minutes later they were walking down the paved track enjoying the afternoon sun. Gentlemanly, Yi Jeong offered Ga Eul his hand as he led her towards what looked like a park. Tall trees decorated the sides of the road providing a cool shadowed place, a perfect spot for having a rest. Ga Eul smiled softly at the scenery. _'Too bad I didn't bring a camera with me.' _

"This is so pretty." She exclaimed when they passed a small flower garden with many vivid coloured plants. Her smile only brightened when the echo of waves crashing in the distance sounded through.

"Isn't it?" Yi Jeong agreed while looking into the distance. "I think Yoon Hae will like it too."

The words almost knocked Ga Eul flat on her ass. The air in her lungs was stolen away with a punch straight to the heart. _'I should've known.' _The phrase repeated over and over in her head like a mantra. It seemed that Yi Jeong enjoyed hurting her or something because every time they were alone he would bring Yoon Hae up and break Ga Eul's heart a little bit more than before. _'I'm getting tired of trying to piece together something shattered in a billion little pieces. I might as well give up now and save myself the bother.'_

"Yes, I'm sure she will." Saying it left a bitter taste in Ga Eul's mouth and she turned her head around to avoid eye contact when Yi Jeong looked at her.

The warm air flowed around them making leaves trembled in the breeze. "Are you alright?" Yi Jeong finally asked when Ga Eul didn't turn to face him.

* * *

><p>Oww, Yi Jeong is being cruel. That was a clear shot. I'm sure Ga Eul is pretty hurt but she's strong one so our girl will pull through. But the question is: will Yi Jeong be there for her or not?<p> 


	9. Think it through

So, here goes the next chapter. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

><p>Mi Young excused herself from her current company. Jan Di and Jun Pyo were bickering yet again and Woo Bin was watching them with an amused grin stretched across his face; Ye Jin too looked curiously at them. This made sneaking away much easier. Her phone in her pocket buzzed, making her wonder how it could still function with no battery. It had automatically turned off a bit earlier. Not bothering to think up reasons Mi Young dug in the pocket of her shorts and retrieved the device. She peered at the screen noticing she had a missed call. Upon seeing her sister's name she promptly called back.<p>

"Yoboseyo? Baby, how are you?" Mi Young asked lightly, hoping that her sister didn't get upset. "I'm sorry I didn't answer. But I honestly thought my phone was dead." She explained after a few moments when Si Young said nothing.

"Aniya! It's fine. I just wanted to ask you something unnie." The younger girl replied happily. Mi Young heard a swish which made her assume Si Young was home.

"Anything for you sweetie!" said Mi Young, "Are you, by any chance, home?" she continued, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

"Ne!" Si Young answered with a giggle. "I want pictures and umm, a souvenir if you can get me one."

Mi Young nodded her head in sync with her sister's requests momentarily forgetting that her collocutor couldn't see her. "I told you, anything you want you'll have. So pictures and souvenirs it is. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Anything you get me is fine."

The call ended after they exchanged their goodbyes. Mi Young was left smiling. The fact that her sister was home could mean only two things; either that she was worse, but if that were the case her parents would have called or that she was getting better. Mi Young really hoped it was the latter. Maybe, just maybe her sister would finally have the chance to be like most children her age. She's get to play outside and they could go out together and get ice-cream. Mi Young blinked away the moisture that gathered behind her eyelids and put the phone back in her pocket.

"You really like making people worry about you, don't you?" A voice sounded suddenly making the yelp. Mi Young turned around only to see Woo Bin standing there with a neutral expression on his face.

"Yah! What's the big idea?" the girl yelled at him, scoffing in irritation when he remained impassive. After a few more moments of silence she finally asked, "Why are you here?" The question ended in a tired sort of sigh.

"You just took off without saying anything." Woo Bin remarked while stepping closer to Mi Young who shook her head in denial.

"I did not just leave. I told you I was going outside; it's not my fault you didn't pay attention." At this point Mi Young was a bit irked at his attitude. 'He doesn't love me, I get that. But then he goes and does something like this. Woo Bin, sometimes I feel like ripping you hair out!' Him showing concern only made her hope, and Mi Young couldn't afford to hope for more than he was willing to give. She wouldn't have her heart broken like that, nor would she let him stomp on it by pretending to be concerned about her.

Before Woo Bin got the chance to further question Mi Young her phone started buzzing once again. With a groan she picked the device again and answered in a shrill tone. "What?" Her anger subsided once Si Won's voice came through the speaker asking whether she and the other two would be back soon. "I'll try to find them." she assured sweetly before adding in a teasing voice, "But I promise nothing." With that her second call ended and she half forgot that Woo Bin was with her.

"I thought you said your phone went dead." The observation had a cutting edge to it that Mi Young didn't like at all so she stopped herself from answering and settled for glowering at him. "Or does it go dead only when you talk to certain persons?" Now the accusation was blatant and Mi Young gritted her teeth. His eyes were set on her and the force of his stare made her stagger slightly but she didn't answer him, there was no point.

Mi Young made to get back to Jan Di but sharp tug on her arm kept her there. She turned to Woo Bin, ready to chastise him for acting like he did. "What is it? What do you want?" Her exasperation must have been clear because the grip on her arm loosened a little. She still couldn't get away but it would have to do. He too looked annoyed behind that cool façade of his. "Let go." Mi Young grounded out after a few seconds of complete silence. After last time she knew struggling against him would get her nowhere so she waited.

"No." The answer was decidedly calm and it infuriated Mi Young. "Not until you tell me what I want to know." This only made her glare harder at him and strengthened her resolve. Only, Woo Bin wasn't a person to be trifled with. With an unexpected yank he pulled her closer to him. "Tell me. Now." The command was clear and Mi Young knew there was no getting around it.

"Fine." She gritted past her clenched teeth. "You want to know? I'll tell you. I'm doing what you wanted me to do." At his apparent confusion she sighed. "I'm letting go, pabo. This…" Mi Young trailed off to gesture at herself with her free hand, "is me letting go. I won't; I refuse to be taken for a fool. You said I should find a nice guy to fall in love with. I'm trying so if you care about me, even a tiny little bit, stop acting like I should be at you beck and call." During her speech her voice raised a bit and she started pulling away from him. "Let go. Please."

Her desperation made something snap in him. Mi Young was sure this would be a repeat of last time but to her utter surprise it wasn't. In fact it was nothing like last time. Instead of pushing her against the wall Woo Bin moved his hand to the nape of her neck and arched her head upwards. In swift motion he crashed his lips against hers and no matter how hard Mi Young tried to make it let go he wouldn't. _'What am I doing? He has a girlfriend.'_ The words echoed in her mind but they were soon dismissed when Woo Bin started getting more insistent.

Something moved to her left side. She caught it with her peripheral vision. As it came more into view she could make out Ye Jin's face; her mouth twisted in a sneer was more than enough to make Mi Young panic. So she did what came first to mind; she bit down hard. With a yelp Woo Bin pulled away and his eyes landed on a very displeased Ye Jin. Mi Young expected him to start distancing himself from her, but he looped an arm around her waist and stared coldly at Ye Jin while Mi Young trembled in his hold.

"What's going on here?" Ye Jin asked in a shaky voice. It was clear that she didn't want to know the answer but something compelled her to ask. "I thought…you said it didn't matter. And then you just walked away." Her voice broke and Mi Young couldn't help but wonder what this was about and why she was still there. She tried to pull away and leave again but the grip on her waist only tightened.

"Yes it doesn't matter." Woo Bin affirmed. "You misunderstood the reason behind my words. It doesn't matter and neither do you." His voice sent chills down Mi Young's spine. She did know that Woo Bin could be cruel when he wanted to but this went beyond that. "I'm sorry that you were deluded into thinking otherwise." There was of course no remorse behind his words and Mi Young found herself pitying Ye Jin.

"You won't get away with this." Ye Jin assured him and turned on her heel, marching away at a rapid pace.

"Could you tell me what that was about?" Mi Young prodded him after Ye Jin was gone. Finally she got the courage to look up at him when he didn't answer only to him his eyes were trained on her once again. Unwittingly her gaze lowered to his mouth. She blinked a few times at the sight before going red. His lower lip was bleeding. Slowly she lifted her hand up to his face waiting for him to pull away. He didn't, so she brushed the thread of blood from his lip with the pad of her thumb. He didn't even flinch when her digit touched the small wound. "I'm sorry." Mi Young whispered her voice laced with regret.

Woo Bin's lips stretched in a grin at her antics. "Then make it up to me." The challenge was laid out before her as he backed her against the wall; this seemed like something he liked to do lately. At her questioning gaze a twinkle sparked in his eyes. "You know, they say a kiss can heal anything." He chuckled when Mi Young's face went a deeper shade of red and lowered his face to hers. It was her choice if she kissed him or not.

Mi Young pouted at his amused demeanour. She leaned in and swept her lips against the sore spot. Woo Bin seemed to take it as an okay to proceed further. If the first kiss had been ferocious and demanding on his part this one was gentle. He let her take control only angling himself better.

"We can't do this." Mi Young told him once they parted to breathe. "You have a girlfriend." She reminded him and herself too when he tried to steal another kiss from her.

"Yes I do. And she's stalling." Once those words left his mouth it clicked in his mind. "Mi Young just in case I didn't make myself clear by now; you are my girlfriend." The statement ended her concerns just like that. Using it to his advantage Woo Bin dragged his lips across hers in the ghost of a kiss.

The sound of footsteps broke the moment. Woo B in was sorely tempted to have his men beat whoever interrupted them this time. To their surprise, his and Mi Young's, Hana and Ji Hoo came into view. Even more surprising was the light in his friend's eyes. Woo Bin hadn't seen it in a long while. Hana herself glowed with happiness as she said something to his friend, her hand motioning something only he understood.

Hana stopped speaking when her eyes landed on Mi Young and Woo Bin but her smile didn't weaver. She greeted them with a wave and Ji Hoo nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Mi Young was about to go to Hana when she noticed that Woo Bin still hadn't let go. She blushed when she saw Ji Hoo and Hana noticed but said nothing besides her greeting. "Hey!"

"Ye Eun called. She said we should get back soon." Hana said while her eyes flickered to the hand on Mi Young's waist. "Have you seen Ga Eul?"

"I know. Si Won called me to say the same thing. As for Ga Eul, I have no idea where she is." Mi Young replied hoping that Woo Bin would get the idea and let go of her waist. She needed to go back to her hotel room. It wasn't like they didn't get to see each other in Seoul anyway.

"She's with Yi Jeong so there's no need to worry." Woo Bin reassured Mi Young.

_'That's exactly what I'm worried about!' _Mi Young protested quietly looking at Hana for help. She hoped her friend would understand. Hana was usually very perceptive to the needs of her friends.

"Alas we must find her and return." Hana said and smiled at Mi Young. "We better be on our way." She added and pulled Mi Young after her. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin looked after them until they could no longer be seen.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul's whole body tensed when Yi Jeong put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked in a seemingly concerned voice. She nodded her head wondering if it would make him believe her lie. Of course she was not alright. Would he be alright if someone ripped his heart out and tore it to pieces? The image of Eun Jae flashed in her mind's eye and all of a sudden Ga Eul felt ashamed for thinking it. She knew more than anyone else what his story with Eun Jae entailed. But damn it she loved him and he was only making her suffer.<p>

"I'm fine, sunbae." She told him once she found her voice. Her fingers twirled a strand of her hair in circular motions. She knew he wasn't entirely convinced by the look he threw her way. Fortunately he didn't press her further. She exhaled relieved at this and walked next to him sure that he wouldn't bring the topic up again. Her sandals clicked against the pavement in a perfect rhythm, matching him step for step. Ga Eul closed her eyes for a few seconds enjoying the peacefulness.

Yi Jeong looked at her taking in her visage. His heart pounded in his chest in an unusual manner. It scared him, this foreign feeling that stole his breath and made his heart beat like mad. Things were so much easier with Yoon Hae. She was safe, with her he was rational. With Ga Eul however anything could happen. And we couldn't let himself hurt her. For whatever reason the thought of anyone hurting Ga Eul made him angry beyond belief; he would protect her the best he knew how to. But for that to happen she had to keep her distance.

Yi Jeong knew he was not good for her. He hadn't been good for Eun Jae either and Ga Eul was so much like his former love interest, both so innocent and trusting. Yoon Hae was different. She understood his constant need to flirt around and didn't take offence when he would do so just as long as he didn't cross the boundaries. She didn't idolize him like many others yet she didn't chastise him either. She let him be. With Yoon Hae it was about being free to do what he liked. If it were Ga Eul in her place Yi Jeong knew he would never be able to look at another woman. It would just feel wrong to betray Ga Eul like that. So he took Yoon Hae and kept Ga Eul at a distance.

* * *

><p>I hope it is to your liking my dear readers. :)<p> 


	10. Here's to us

Finally updated! Enjoy the chapter my dears.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul stared distantly at the plane chair in from of her. Next to her Mi Young was texting furiously on her phone and giggling like a schoolgirl. Ga Eul didn't blame her though, it was not everyday that the guy you loved, loved you back. The girl sighed and looked around trying to distract herself from her friend's giddiness. She spotted Hana sitting next to Kyu Hyun with her earphones on. The boy next to her looked longingly at her and Ga Eul couldn't help the bitter smile that came to her lips. <em>'Maybe Hana hasn't told him yet.'<em> Ga Eul mused feeling sorry for him. _'Oh well, he'll find out soon enough so there's no need to worry over it. Hana knows what she's doing.'_

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A voice asked, startling Ga Eul. The girl looked up only to see Jae Joong smiling at her. She nodded and he sat down. Mi Young acknowledged him with a small wave and went back to her texting. Jae Joong suddenly leaned closer to Ga Eul and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. Heat rushed to her cheeks and Ga Eul found herself smiling at him. Jae Joong smirked her way, a toothy grin, turning his boyish charm level up. If she were any other girl, and not so desperately in love with Yi Jeong, Ga Eul would have fainted. And with good reason.

"So, did you have fun?" Jae Joong asked in a relaxed manner, obviously unaware of Ga Eul's inner workings.

_'Fun, fun? Oh yeah, I had lots of it, because it's just so mush fun to seethe guy you love all over another girl.'_ Ga Eul's inner voice yelled out but instead the girl smiled at Jae Joong. "Yes. I had a good time. What about you?" She said, more out of politeness than real interest. Frankly, she just wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out again. However she couldn't do that. Not to a guy as sweet as Jae Joong. It was not his fault that Yi Jeong was being daft. _'I don't need him anyway.' _She thought bitterly as an excuse.

Jae Joong blushed and scratched his head, oddly reminding Ga Eul of a puppy, before answering. "Definitely. Especially when," he paused for a second and turned to look Ga Eul in the eyes, "when we danced. That was …um…great." Jae Joong finished with a slight stutter. His face was flaming red and Ga Eul couldn't help but privately coo at his cute expression. Then he smiled her way once more before turning his head to look around.

Mi Young, who had stopped texting a while ago, silently watched the exchange between her classmates. A gleam shined in her eyes. _'Those two are so cute together. If Yi Jeong doesn't get his act together, Jae Joong would be more than happy to take his place in Ga Eul's heart. Maybe she should give him a try…'_ Ga Eul could be pretty stubborn when she thought something was supposed to go her way. Mi Young just hoped that her friend found her happiness; be that with Yi Jeong or Jae Joong. Personally Mi Young believed that Yi Jeong and Ga Eul should have been together from the start but that guy was being a jerk.

"What are you looking at?" Ga Eul hissed in Mi Young's ear. She had just turned around to see Mi Young looking as if she was plotting world domination. Mi Young simply gave her a look, as if that could explain anything, and pointed at Hana who was now talking to Kyu Hyun rather animatedly. Ga Eul shrugged confused and tried to understand what her friend was getting at. Mi Young gave her a pointed look again and sighed. There was no point in trying any further. _'I may as well give up while I'm ahead.'_

* * *

><p><p>

Ga Eul smile broadly at Jae Joong. A week had passed since the trip and things had gotten back to normal, well as normal as they'd ever been. The only difference was that Ga Eul found herself getting closer and closer to Jae Joong. How could she not, when he acted the way he did. Hana and Mi Young encouraged her too. They kept telling her to give Jae Joong a try. Ga Eul took their advice and up until now things were going great. _'He's no Yi Jeong but still…I could learn to love him.' _Her inner voice noted. _'Yes, I could definitely love him.' _

In the meantime Hana and Mi Young were trying to find a solution for their friend's love life. However they didn't say anything to Ji Hoo or Woo Bin. Those two were Yi Jeong's friends it would do no good to tell them. If Yi Jeong let Ga Eul slip through his fingers he was the one losing. The fact that Ga Eul had to suffer for his ignorance, made Mi Young bristle. A few days ago they and the F4 had met up and of course Yi Jeong was flaunting Yoon Hae off like she was some kind of jewel. Ga Eul had covered it with a smile but Mi Young could clearly see the hurt in her eyes. The only thing that stopped her from punching Yi Jeong was decorum.

"He's an idiot." Mi Young grumbled as she fell back into her seat. Woo Bin gave her an inquisitive stare not quite sure what she was talking about. "Your friend is an idiot." She clarified upon noticing his questioning look. "Don't look at me like that, he really is." Mi Young commented when her assessment was met with silence. Woo Bin sighed and tried to distract his girlfriend. Reluctantly Mi Young let it go and changed the topic to a more pleasant one but he could still sense she would pursuit matters further when the occasion presented itself. For now however he concentrated his efforts on getting her attention for himself.

Hana focused on Ga Eul instead. She put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder as inconspicuously as possible. "Don't be sad. He's not worth it. "Hana offered to a distraught Ga Eul. "You're not the one losing out. He is. He'll be sorry for letting you go eventually." Ga Eul simply stared back at her and nodded her head weakly unable to say anything in return. Vaguely Hana saw her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. Ji Hoo looked disapprovingly at Yi Jeong who was acting oblivious. He was rather put off that his girlfriend had to endure all this just because his friend was too much of a coward to admit to his own feeling.

* * *

><p><p>

"I can't believe this!" Mi Young growled through her tightly gritted teeth. "How can they do something like this to us? I'm in high school. I'm supposed to study not to act as a babysitter for my classmates." The girl complained further while she wrote neatly on a piece of paper. Si Won rolled his eyes at her and continued to work in silence. Not a word was spoken until Mi Young spoke again. "I actually have a life outside of this school and I'd much rather be doing something else." At this Si Won gave a curious glance her way.

"And what exactly do you do in your spare time?" The boy mocked lightly. His jab didn't go unnoticed and Mi Young sent his a glare. "Oh, did I make you angry? I'm so sorry." Si Won continued to tease her. "Maybe you have a boyfriend and this all paperwork is keeping you from him." The last statement made her eyes go wide in shock. She hadn't told anyone from school that she was dating Woo Bin, aside from Ga Eul and Hana who knew. Was it possible that Si Won had somehow found out about it too? "Did I hit a sensitive cord?" He asked roguishly when Mi Young didn't react to his taunt.

"No, of course not!" Mi Young yelled at him once she was out of her stupor. "Whatever makes you think that?" She asked in a whisper, a bit miffed at the possibility of him knowing. Not too long ago she had liked him and it seemed a bit weird to tell him about her boyfriend now. "It's none of your business anyway." Mi Young stated and returned to writing her paper. _'Soon enough this will all be over. I can't wait to get this damn report completed and then I can go home. Or maybe Woo Bin will call me…I miss him already.'_ She sighed; there was no way she could concentrate on her assignment if random thought of Woo Bin kept popping up in her mind.

"Yah, what way is that to speak to your president?" Si Won deadpanned. Despite his serious façade Mi Young could tell he was only teasing and decided to ignore him. "If you want to know the truth, I'd rather be doing something else too." Si Won admitted after a brief silence. Mi Young gave a noncommittal shrug in agreement and he looked at his hand before he spoke again. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask you for some time now…" the boy started and Mi Young looked at him, "would you like to go out with me sometime?" At her shocked look he added, "As friends, I mean. Come on Mi Young, don't turn me down."

"I don't…I, okay. I guess we could do that." Mi Young agreed half-heartedly wondering briefly what trouble she had gotten herself into. _'There is nothing wrong with meeting a classmate outside of class. Besides he already said that this was friendship only.'_ Her mind argued in defence. Mi Young flashed Si Won a shy smile before continuing her mental exchange, her eyes falling to the paper on her desk. _'Surely there's nothing wrong about this. It's just Si Won, I've known him for a long while. If he wanted to ask me on a date he would have done so long ago.' _Mi Young hoped she was right about it. Life was complicated as it was, she didn't need to add anything else to it.

* * *

><p><p>

"Finally! It's over." Mi Young said as she and Si Won stepped out of the building. They were the last to leave ; the rest of the student council members had gone home long ago. The girl yawned and stretched her legs unaware of the look her classmate gave her. "Let's go. I can't wait to get home." She called over to him. Si Won felt his cheeks colour and turned his face away from her after grumbling out a reply. Mi Young skipped ahead of him and he watched her climb down the cement stairs, slightly amazed at her exuberance. There seemed to be no limit to her energy.

They were at the last step when Mi Young stumbled. She had lost her footing and fell forward. Si Won caught her upper arm before she could crash; his other arm wrapped itself around her waist. Mi Young momentarily froze expecting to feel cold ground under her and a great deal of pain. But them she stopped falling. When she opened her eyes Si Won was holding her against him. A blush stained her cheeks as she pulled away from him. The boy stared at her with a strange look in his eyes and Mi Young couldn't help but shudder.

Before either got the chance to say anything the honking of a car came from somewhere very close to them. Mi Young looked around and spotted Woo Bin's car. For a moment alarms went off in her head but she dismissed them. After a short exchange with Si Won she headed for Woo Bin's car wondering how he knew when she's be off. After all they hardly discussed her schedule. _'He's Woo Bin.' _Her mind asserted as if it was the most natural thing to say and it explained everything. _'F4 and their sources…'_ The more logical part of her brain stated.

* * *

><p><p>

"Who was that?" Woo Bin asked her casually as soon as she boarded his car. Obviously he was referring to Si Won. Mi Young tried to gauge his emotions but he gave her nothing to work with. The girl wondered if she should remind him that they've already met once. Maybe he already knew and just wanted to tease her. Or maybe he misinterpreted her earlier mishap at the stairs, in which case she was more than happy to let him know that Si Won and she were just friends. If anything it would be nice to get that out of the way.

"Just a classmate sunbae. You've met him before at the mall. Remember?" Mi Young reminded her boyfriend. "We are on the student council together and we had some work to catch up on." Silently she hoped he wouldn't ask her anything else. Admitting to her new boyfriend that the guy she had just walked out with was her previous crush didn't seem like a good idea. Nor was Mi Young ready to tell him yet. _'I don't want to cause any trouble now. I've waited so long for my chance to be with you sunbae. I love you so much…' _

"Hmm…" Woo Bin hummed and turned his eyes to the road. He seemed to ponder her statement for a little while before he started speaking again. "What are you doing this weekend?"

The question was unexpected so Mi Young had to think about it for a few seconds. "Nothing." She finally said. "That is unless you have something in mind." The girl added for effect and looked at him waiting for a reply.

"In this case, would you like to come to a function with me?" Woo Bin asked without looking at her. Silently he hoped she agreed.

"Woo Bin-sunbae," Mi Young directed at him making the older boy look at her, "today is Friday." She deadpanned. "I don't really go to such event." Mi Young added hoping he'd get the hint. _'Oh God, I have nothing to wear…'_ Her inner voice wailed.

"That's not a problem." Woo Bin assured her with a chuckle understanding her silent message. "I could always help you with that. In fact I'd very much like to do that." Mi Young blushed beetroot red at the insinuation and the wink he sent her.

"Who else is coming?" The girl asked uncomfortably, a blush still illuminating her face. Mi Young was positively desperate to change the subject.

"Jun Pyo and Jan Di," Woo Bin supplied, "Ji Hoo and Hana, I suppose and Yi Jeong, though I'm not sure Yoon Hae will be coming." Mi Young cheered in her mind at this and flashed Woo Bin a hopeful smile.

"Can we bring Ga Eul with us?" Mi Young asked. In her mind she prayed he's say yes. _'Come on Woo Bin-sunbae.'_

"There's no need for that." Woo Bin replied. "Yi Jeong would have been taking Ga Eul even if Yoon Hae would have been able to attend. Now about the dress…"

"Woo Bin-sunabe!"

* * *

><p>Well? Did you like it? :) :D<p> 


	11. Traitorous hearts

I hope you will enjoy this chapter my dear readers.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong stared impassively at this phone. On the lit screen flashed Ga Eul's name and number yet Yi Jeong made no move to call the girl yet. In his mind the young potter was having a debate; a very serious confrontation regarding his relationship with Ga Eul, if one could call it that. After what seemed like forever he finally pressed the call button and waited. The number dialled and, to his utmost surprise, the line was busy. With a scowl Yi Jeong ended the call and decided to try again in five minutes. <em>'Who could she be talking to?'<em>

The young man called again and waited patiently as the phone rang. After the fourth ring Ga Eul finally picked up. "Yoboseyo sunbae?" She greeted, sweetness coating her words.

The innocent voice grated on his nerves. "What are you doing right now? Are you busy?" Yi Jeong asked trying to keep the irritation from his voice.

"Not really." Ga Eul answered, uncertainty lining her words. Silently she wondered what had happened to make Yi Jeong call her. Normally he avoided her as best as he could and she was starting to get used to it.

"Tomorrow there is a function held at ShinHwa Hotel and as you can guess Jan Di wants you to be there." He explained shortly. "I was thinking that we could go together."

Ga Eul almost fell off her chair at what Yi Jeong proposed. "What do you…What about Yoon Hae?" She found herself asking unwittingly, a heady feeling settling in her stomach despite her best efforts to sever it. "Normally she's the one who joins you for these events."

"She's not available." The answer was curt and uttered in an icy voice. "So Ga Eul-yang, what do you say?"

"Well, as long as Jan Di wants me to be there I suppose I can't refuse. Pick me up at… let's say seven?" She asked uncertain.

"Seven is alright. Bye." With that Yi Jeong closed the phone and threw the device on the bed. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, most directed to that innocent country bumpkin. That girl could really annoy him one moment than the next make him melt like ice-cream on a hot day.

Yi Jeong really had no idea what to make of her and her crazy antics, more so now that she was starting to keep her distance. Instead of making him feel satisfaction because he was protecting her, his heart constricted painfully as if the distance hurt him physically. And if that wasn't enough, Ga Eul looked at him with hurt in her eyes and his friends kept pestering him about it. What did they know of his fears and problems? But still, they were only trying to help, and that wasn't something to scoff at.

Yi Jeong sat on the edge of his bed putting his head in his hands. He cursed his luck in his mind. Of all the things he could have done and all those he didn't want to do, he went and fell in love with a good girl. Of course Yi Jeong knew he was in love, or some twisted version of it that his heart marched to. Then what about Yoon Hae? Could he just leave her in the dust when the girl obviously understood him so well? He already knew the answer. He would leave Yoon Hae in a heartbeat if he thought he could make Ga Eul happy. But there was no way she'd be content with him, a renowned playboy, a Casanova. If only things were simpler. A good girl like her deserved a good boy to make her smile and give her the world and Yi Jeong knew he was no good boy.

_'Ga Eul is a good girl and God knows how much I'm willing to sacrifice to see her happy; but I'm not the one to make it happen'_, he reminded himself tersely every time his traitorous heart sped up its beat when she was around. Those words justified – in his mind – the cold treatment Ga Eul received from him. When he saw the hurt behind her eyes, Yi Jeong would cling tighter to Yoon Hae, trying to distract himself. He knew that one moment of weakness on his part could ruin Ga Eul forever.

Life wasn't a fairytale where the hero got the girl. To be more accurate his life wasn't a fairytale. There were so many things that could happen in one's life, and not all of them good. Yi Jeong let himself remember Eun Jae, the rooftop, the searing pain burning him inside out, and Ga Eul's comforting presence. That was when he realised he loved her.

Ruthlessly he tampered down on those – dangerous, as he considered them - feelings.

Yi Jeong forced his mind elsewhere, he pushed his thoughts to other things such as the new art exhibition he was to hold in a few weeks and the doctors' new treatments for his mother. A long sigh left his lips as soon as he though about his mother. Her depression wasn't getting any better and he was sure that at one point one of her many suicide attempts, or accidents as they were known, would kill her. The though brought on a myriad of other unpleasant notions.

_'How can I as the son of my father make any woman who loves me happy?'_ he questioned bitterly and cursed his father for his ill fate. Yi Jeong found himself wishing, not for the first time, to be a different person. That way he would be free to love and receive love from Ga Eul. _'Wistful thinking never helped anyone.' _his more lucid part assessed coldly. Despite the truth behind those words Yi Jeong couldn't find it in him to give up that tiny flicker of hope that someday things might chance. _'But what if it's too late…' _the same cold voice sneered in his mind, making a chill run down his spine. Yi Jeong ignored it, fearing the implications behind it.

* * *

><p>The sound of fabric rustling filled the room. All over the floor clothes adorned the polished wood covering it in a sea of colours. Ga Eul stood in front of her mirror, struggling to zip a dress up. The shimmering black material of the strapless dress hugged her curves bringing out her well-defined shapes. It stopped mid-thigh. The girl stared at her reflection in the mirror. The dress looked good but Ga Eul felt uncomfortable; too exposed, too out of character. In truth the little black dress was a far cry from what she'd normally wear. Sighing Ga Eul unzipped it and looked around for something else to wear.<p>

_'Leave it to Yi Jeong to tell me Friday that I have to go to a function the next day.'_

Her eyes landed on a hot pink dress. Ga Eul inspected the garment for a few seconds before trying it on. It reached just above her knees making the girl feel a lot more comfortable. Her middle was accentuated with a wide black sash which meant the dress would go well with her black pumps. Ga Eul smiled, the dress was nice enough. Perhaps a bit too simple but accessorised with the appropriate ornaments all would be fine. She distinctly remembered having a nice black handbag and some matching accessories.

"Seems that I've made a right mess." Ga Eul exclaimed once she looked around the room. "I better clean up." She thought out loud and proceeded to pick up a short green shirt. She sighed and put it on its hanger. Before she continued any further the girl changed into a pair of short red sweatpants and a white t-shirt. The dress was carefully laid on the bed. Ga Eul pulled her hair in a messy bun and started cleaning. She neatly organised her clothing and put them back in their respective drawers and on the hangers. After putting everything back in its place Ga Eul wiped her brow and smiled looking at her now clean room.

"Ga Eul, dinner is ready!" Her mother called from the kitchen.

The daughter hurried to the bathroom to wash her hands and then ran to the kitchen and plopped in her chair. "I'm here mom." Ga Eul said with a smile as her mother turned around.

"Your father had to stay in late again." Ga Eul's mother said uncharacteristically sour. "It's just you and me."

Ga Eul shrugged and helped her mother arrange the table. The two women ate in a comfortable silence.

Ga Eul offered to wash the dishes so her mother could go and rest. _'Mom has been working hard the least I can do is wash the dishes.'_ She thought and happily scrubbed the dirt off the plates. Once they were sparkling clean Ga Eul wiped them with a dry cloth and put them back in their place.

The girl yawned and rubbed her eyes, feeling sleepiness creep behind her eyelids. She looked around the kitchen once more to make sure she wasn't missing anything. Satisfied that everything seemed in its place Ga Eul checked the entrance door and went to her own room.

After entering she turned off the lights and climbed into her awaiting bed. Within minutes she was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Ga Eul! You look so pretty!" Mi Young said as soon as she saw her friend. Ga Eul smiled and detached herself from Yi Jeong's arm to come closer to Mi Young. They hugged and whispered something just between the two of them. Yi Jeong cleared his throat which made Ga Eul jump and Mi Young pout. "We'll talk a bit later, okay?" She asked Ga Eul. "I have to find Woo Bin now. Look around, maybe you'll see Hana and Jan Di somewhere. I wonder where they are." With those parting words Mi Young walked away, leaving Ga Eul and Yi Jeong alone.<p>

Yi Jeong let himself really look at Ga Eul for the first time that evening. Her hair was free on her back and curled, ringlets bouncing with her every step. She wore a pink dress that almost reached her knees; the colour fitted her and Yi Jeong couldn't help but think back to that pretend date they had. Her stocking were skin-coloured and her feet were adorned in black pumps. Ga Eul's attire was simple yet elegant and fetching. Inconspicuously Yi Jeong found himself looking around to see if anyone else noticed the angel at his side. And indeed enough eyes were staring at her. The young potter was torned between being proud of Ga Eul and wanting to make those insufferable men stop looking.

Ga Eul was oblivious. She looked around shyly, suddenly being very aware that she was alone in a place filled with strangers. Her uneasiness must have shown of her face because Yi Jeong put an arm around her and started leading her towards a table. Ga Eul visibly relaxed, a strange sense of belonging settling in.

Like a true gentleman, Yi Jeong pulled out a chair for Ga Eul before sitting himself next to her. His eyes turned to her inwardly. She kept her head down, looking at her hands which were in her lap. He sighed. There had to be something, anything, he could do to make her ease up, even if just a bit. Suddenly an idea struck him.

"Ga Eul would you like to dance?" The words left his mouth before he could stop them, and once said they couldn't be taken back. Yi Jeong shifted under her questioning gaze as she stared incredulously at him. "Come on, it'll be fun." He cajoled her. Then he used that smile no woman could resist to.

Ga Eul looked dumbstruck at Yi Jeong and his dimpled smile. Her brain shut down and the only thing she could do was stutter out an affirmative answer. Whenever Yi Jeong smiled like that her knees went weak. She wasn't surprised it was exactly the same now as she was being pulled to the dance floor.

The moment Yi Jeong put his arms around her Ga Eul was sure she was floating. They moved together to the slow rhythm of a love song. Or that was what Ga Eul thought it was. She honestly couldn't hear anything with Yi Jeong's face so close to hers. She focused only on him; the rest of the world was unimportant at this point in time. The feel of his arms around her was the only thing that mattered. Ga Eul wished she could stay that way forever.

Yi Jeong realised too late that he had proverbially shot himself in the foot. If before he though Ga Eul was gorgeous, now she was simply out of this world. What was more, she was smiling at him and looking dreamily. His arms tightened around her unconsciously and Yi Jeong cursed his traitorous body and heart. He was making her fall in love with him when he was supposed to actually keep her away from the danger.

_'To hell with this.' _Something whispered inside of him.

Distantly he registered that the song was. Yi Jeong forced his body to stop moving and with great strain got his arms to let go of Ga Eul. His face remained a perfect smiling mask as he led Ga Eul back to the table.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you need anything?" he asked courteously once she was in her chair. Ga Eul shook her head and thanked him, a smile painting her soft lips. Yi Jeong stalked away felling his heart thump and his throat, and mind, aching for a drink; anything would do him good now.

Ga Eul watched Yi Jeong walk away. _'Did I do something wrong?'_ The question rung in her head. One minute they were slow dancing in perfect tandem and the next Yi Jeong was suddenly rigid and cold. His face had kept its smile but Ga Eul could tell it wasn't a real one; it didn't reach his eyes.

Sometimes Ga Eul whished he was easier to read. And many times she found herself wishing she didn't love him so much. But she did love him and until he completely broke her hear or he finally accepted her, those feeling wouldn't go away. Now that she was once again alone she looked around hoping to spot a familiar face.

"Boo!" sounded a voice from behind her. Ga Eul would have yelled were she less lost in her own thoughts. As it was, the blood drained from her face and her head whipped around. She came face to face with Jan Di. The girl was grinning from ear to ear and mischief shone in her eyes. "I saw you on the dance floor." She said boldly and winked at Ga Eul.

"Yah, Jan Di!" Ga Eul whispered harshly at her friend. "What do you think you are doing? Stop teasing me." By now she was pouting. "Where are Mi Young and Hana?" She asked hoping to distract Jan Di's attention from the subject she wanted to pursue.

"Somewhere around here." Jan Di answered wave her hand in a vague direction. "They will come when they find the time."

"What do you mean when they find the time?" Ga Eul was utterly confused. What was keeping Hana and Mi Young busy?

"You know how this function is held by Ji Hoo's grandfather and Woo Bin's parents?" Jan Di waited patiently for Ga Eul to nod. "Well is seems that Hana and Mi Young have to greet the guests as the dates of Ji Hoo and Woo Bin."

Ga Eul made an affirmative noise as she got it. The she added knowingly, "Oh, the fun." Jan Di nodded along and smiled wickedly.

* * *

><p>So? Was it to your liking? Drama should ensue soon enough. Wait for it patiently.<p> 


	12. Snippets

A new chapter. Thank you for your patience. :)

* * *

><p>The strong smell of antiseptics assaulted Mi Young as she sat down on the hospital bench. Her younger sister, Si Young, had recently been released from hospital due to the fact that the cancer had responded to treatment. Still Si Young had to come in three weeks for chemotherapy sessions. This brought Mi Young to her current predicament. As Si Young's older sister, she insisted to accompany her to every session yet every time she was anxious. Her hands trembled as she waited with waning patience for her sister to come out. "Come on Si Young-ah…" she whispered gently, her eyes fixing on the doors.<p>

As if having heard her, Si Young came out through the door, her small body looking frail and tired. "Hey baby girl." Mi Young greeted her in a sweet hushed voice. The younger sibling blinked sluggishly and mumbled something back, offering a smile. A nurse stood behind her and greeted Mi Young politely before turning back and going to do her job. "How are you? Tired?" The question was unnecessary as Si Young's eyelids were dropping already. Bending over, Mi Young picked her sister up and grabbed her handbag. She sighed softly when her sister's head dropped on her shoulder. _'She must be very tired.'_ Holding onto her, Mi Young exited the hospital and hailed a taxi.

The ride home was silent, with Si Young sleeping and her older sister occasionally running her fingers through her frail hair. _'I should get her hair cut one of these days. All this chemo treatment is ruining it.' _However, Mi Young realised that unless she'd also get her hair shortened her sister wouldn't agree to it. A small sigh marked the small bit of insight. _'What will Woo Bin think when I show up with my hair chopped?'_ As much as his reaction would amuse her under normal circumstances, now it didn't sit too well with her. But of course Woo Bin wasn't the man to let a chance as insignificant as hair length change his overall opinion of Mi Young.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul sat on her bed, a book in hand and a notebook resting on the white mattresses. Coloured pens were thrown carelessly next to the notebook. Ga Eul was reading out of the, mouthing the words and from time to time taking a peek over the notes. The neat writing on the pages sparkled with colours, standing out against the stark white of the paper. One finger followed the text line and Ga Eul continued to whisper silently. Picking up a pencil she underlined something on her textbook and jotted it down in her notebook. On a whim she looked at the clock and was surprised to find that it was already late. She closed the book and set it on her nightstand before clearing away the objects placed on the bed.<p>

In truth, Ga Eul didn't like sitting idle. The stillness was dangerous for the simple fact that it gave her time to think. And most of the time her thoughts prowled on unsafe grounds, always stopping of 'what ifs' and 'maybes'. Furthermore, Yi Jeong lurked in the recess of her mind like a hunter stalking its prey, just waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Ga Eul knew that one moment of weakness could make her resolve crumble. One second he was nice to her and the next he shoved her like she was a useless rag doll. _'I'm tired of this. I can't take anymore. I wish everything wasn't so complicated. If only I what to do now.'_

Maybe Yi Jeong had been telling the truth when he said they weren't soul mates. Ga Eul's eyes started filling with tears at the thought that maybe, just maybe, that was the truth. But if he wasn't her other half surely she would've known. And what of Jan Di, then, who had two soul mates? Or was Ji Hoo Hana's soul mate? Was it even possible to love somebody so much without being their other half? Was she really wrong? Ga Eul couldn't answer any of those questions. She only knew that she loved Yi Jeong more than anyone else.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong shifted in his seat, unable to keep his anxiety at bay. In front of him his grandmother sipped her tea as her eyes drilled through him, taking in any movement. Although Yi Jeong knew it was a bit silly to be so nervous in the presence of his grandmother he couldn't help it. Something told him she wasn't exactly happy with him at this particular time. That meant of course that she'd nag and then his mother would get involved, and God knew his mother was having a hard enough time as it was; his father made sure of it.<p>

"You are too much like your father boy." Mok Chun Hei, Yi Jeong's grandmother, finally said while setting her teacup down. She eyes him with a vague disappointment before saying, "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. Really, I hoped it would be different."

"Halmoni what are you saying?" Yi Jeong asked feigning ignorance. "I'm just like my father? What do you mean by that?"

"Don't play stupid. It doesn't become you." Chun Hei warned her grandson with a stern look. It was the kind of look that made grown man fall to their knees and it allowed no arguments. "Anyway, I didn't call you here to berate you. What I have to say is more important than such trivialities. Listen carefully because it concerns you directly. I don't want you complaining later."

If Yi Jeong had been under the impression that his grandmother's visit had been a social one, which he wasn't really, now would have been the time he realised it was not so. "What is it halmonim?" he asked and his lips straightened in a thin line, all humour seeping out of his eyes. Apparently this wasn't the time to be a charmer, not that it would've worked on his halmoni anyway.

* * *

><p>Hana leaned against the closed door of her room. Yu Han was sitting at her desk writing something for school, trying to ignore the yells coming from behind the wall to their parent's room. Something crashed to the floor and it sounded like it broke. <em>'Maybe a vase.'<em> mussed Hana and moved closer to her brother. She looked over his shoulder and nodded approvingly when he turned to her with a questioning gaze. Once again yells could be heard and both siblings sighed, partly with annoyance, partly in worry. It seemed like their parents couldn't get along even for a short amount of time, which was sad really, considering that it hadn't always been like that.

The sound of slamming door sounded through. Usually that meant that the argument was closed for a while, at least until their parents were forced to share a small space again. Sometimes Hana found herself wishing that the people raising her and her brother were different. It wasn't that she didn't love her parents; however they were hard to get along with.

Kim Hyun Ki and his wife, Su Young Mi, were both doctors. That in itself should tell very much. Both were stubborn and slightly irritable. It was no wonder they couldn't make their relationship work. But the worst thing about it was that Hana and Yu Han got dragged into these fights almost as often as they happened. No matter what the fight was about at the begging, the subject always seemed to lead to the couple's children.

"I think it's safe to go out now." Yu Han said as he closed his notebook. He nodded once at his sister and opened the door. Despite his earlier claim he looked cautiously around before skidding all the way to his room.

Hana herself looked around before making her way to the kitchen. It just wouldn't do to run into one of her parents. After such fights they were always upset and very difficult to talk to so Hana and Yu Han took to avoiding them in such situations. It was certainly easier than dealing it them. With silent and precise movements Hana poured herself a cup of tea and walked back to her room.

* * *

><p>"Halmoni!" Yi Jeong exclaimed, his eyes widening. He choked on his own words barely managing to get you a protest. The young potter couldn't believe his ears.<p>

"Listen child, you are old enough to understand." Chun Hei tried to soothe her grandson. Just like his father before him the boy's eyes were wide as saucers, dread and shock swimming in those soulful pools. "Don't make this harder than it's supposed to be."

"Halmonim please reconsider. Surely this isn't so urgent." The pain in his voice almost made Chun Hei weaver, almost. However, the grandmother steeled her gaze and set her lips in a grim line.

This kind of response took her back in time, many years ago, when her son acted the same way. Hyun Sub, Yi Jeong's father, had raged and yelled until he nearly collapsed, and at that time had been just as cold-blooded. Despite his protest Hyun Sub had been made to marry Baek Se Na. Together they had Il Hyun and Yi Jeong, and the family line continued. But now that Il Hyun had left, becoming estranged, it fell to Yi Jeong to carry this burden.

Yi Jeong looked at his grandmother, barely being able to keep his emotions bottled up. He couldn't possibly do what she asked him, even if he were to be disowned. Not after finally making up his mind to pursue his soul mate. After careful consideration and many glasses of wine Yi Jeong had promised himself last time, at that party, that he wouldn't let Ga Eul slip through his fingers anymore. There was no way he could turn his back on that promise.

"So Yi Jeong I mean it. Don't oppose this needlessly." Chun Hei advised calmly. "This is your duty to your family."

He scoffed and guided his stare to hers. "I won't do it. I can't do it. If I'm coerced into marrying that woman will end up like my poor mother. So don't ask me to do this."

"I though you'd say that. For this reason I propose a truce." The old woman said and placed her hand on Yi Jeong's. "I'll let you choose the woman you marry."

"What?" Yi Jeong asked, a look of wonder crossing his features.

"I have only one demand." Chun Hei hoped that this would work. "Whoever you chose, she must be deserving."

"Deserving? What do you mean by that?"

* * *

><p>Jan Di sat on the bed directing the coldest glare she could muster to an unsuspecting Jun Pyo. He had this special ability of pissing her off and doing stupid thing at the most inappropriate moments. That had been the exact case of the evening's dinner. President Kang, his mother, had taken her meal with them and by some weird turn of conversation they broached a rather sensitive topic. Grandchildren. Although Jan Di didn't oppose to the possibility of having children with Jun Pyo this wasn't the right time. They weren't married and she hasn't even finished her studies yet. And what about her dream of becoming a doctor. But of course Jun Pyo had opened his big mouth and said a stupid thing.<p>

Kang Hee Soo had smiled sardonically Jan Di's way and returned to her plate. It took all of her restrain to keep from hitting Jun Pyo over the head.

Now that they were in the safety of his room she could berate him properly for his idiocy. "I can't believe you said that to her!"

"Yah, Geum Jan Di! What's your problem?" Jun Pyo yelled in reply.

"You are what's wrong. Stop saying and doing whatever you want without even checking with me first."

* * *

><p>Woo Bin sat at the desk in his room. Worry touched his handsome face. Dimly he could hear his sisters playing outside, the sound of their footsteps was clear. His thoughts went, immediately, to Mi Young. She had been acting strange and it bothered him. If he were honest, what bothered him was that he couldn't do anything to help her. Of course he'd be unable to help if that stubborn woman kept it to herself. He had half a mind to drag it out of her. He was Prince Song, Don Juan for heaven's sake! Finding out what bothered his girlfriend shouldn't have been a problem for him.<p>

And if that wasn't enough, Yi Jeong was making it worse. His inability to see what was really important vexed him to no end. If he kept acting the way he was it would only lead to a tragedy.

"What are you thinking about?" The sudden question startled Woo Bin to the point he almost jumped out of his chair. He turned around to look at the intruder. Woo Bin's mother sat on the edge of his bed with a knowing smile on her face. "Is there nothing you wish to say to me?"

Woo Bin looked at her with confusion and eased back in his chair. "What are you talking about ommonim?"

"Why, I'm referring to that gorgeous girl who accompanied you to the function." The smile on her face stretched to epic proportions.

"Her? She's my girlfriend." Woo Bin answered hoping to avoid the conversation altogether.

"That's obvious!" his mother exclaimed. "What I want to know is if she's any different from all the other women you've dated before."

"Ommonim, don't ever compare to those women. To me she's special." Woo Bin indulged her curiosity.

"Of course. Well, just be sure to introduce her to me soon" With that his mother stood up, her bright pink dress swishing. She smiled at him once more before dragging her fingers through her hair and leaving her son's room.

* * *

><p>"Harabeoji what are you doing out this late?" Ji Hoo asked kindly. His grandfather was sitting on the veranda looking into the darkness. His mind seemed to be far off as he barely acknowledged him. "Is something wrong?"<p>

"Anyo. Of course that everything is fine. I was just reminiscing." The older man said and patted the free seat next to him. Ji Hoo sat down and stared straight ahead. "How come I haven't seen the little lady for some days now?"

"Hana has been busy. But she promised to come over at the clinic tomorrow." The answer had a melancholic tinge to it.

"Do you, by any chance, miss her already?" Ji Hoo's grandfather questioned with a small smile.

"Mmm." Ji Hoo affirmed and continued to look ahead of him. He hadn't seen Hana for a few days, meeting her for a few short seconds at the porridge shop didn't count. He missed spending time with her. Silently he laughed at the situation; he was acting like a lovesick puppy, always craving the loving warmth of his girlfriend. It was incredible to think that he was hooked after such a short while spent with her. Hana was different from all the other women who threw themselves at the F4. With her there was no ulterior motive, only a sense of security.

* * *

><p>Ji Hoo had been pulled in by Hana since the first time he met her. At that time however he was already in love with Jan Di and the attraction he felt towards her friend was only an afterthought. When Jan Di chose Jun Pyo someone else entered his life. Hye Kyo had been a good distraction; they shared similar tastes in music and had close opinions about almost everything. Once again Hana was pushed at the back of his mind.<p>

But then that trip had happened. Seeing Hana like that, all smiles and sweetness made his feelings for her all the more apparent. And the alcohol, the rush and her kiss; those made him finally realise that he needed her. Truthfully he felt sorry about hurting Hye Kyo but when his ex-girlfriend talked that way about Hana, it made him angry. He was very happy and grateful to have Hana in his life.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong's mouth opened as if to form words but nothing came out. "By deserving I mean that she must be all the things you need in a woman. If you can't find anyone like that, then I will find someone for you." Chun Hei told him. "Is there anyone like that? Do you know such a person?"<p>

The young man nodded somewhat dejectedly. "Yes. But I'm afraid I may have ruined my chance to be with her."

"Nothing is over until you give up." The old woman wisely said. "Then I leave this to you my grandson. I hope to meet this woman soon."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. If you did, feel free to drop a line. :)<p> 


	13. The feeling sinks in

Finally, I have update. I'm feeling pretty proud of myself. For some time I've been stuck (writer's block, mind you) and I never though I would update. But lo and behold, my inspiration has decided to help me out.

* * *

><p>Hana hummed a slow tune as she arranged different bottles in the glass cabinets of Seok Jung's small clinic. As she had promised to Ji Hoo's grandfather some time ago, and to her boyfriend himself, Hana came to the clinic. Harabeoji was in the consultation room with a patient and Hana was left to tend to the remaining clients waiting for their turn. With a gentle twist of her neck the girl turned to look around, observing the few people currently in the room. She smiled at a young girl who eyed her with sheer interest before resuming her organising activity.<p>

The door she had her back turned to creaked open with a tiny sound of protest. Hana turned around to face whoever came in. To her utmost astonishment Ji Hoo stood in front of her.

"Hey." Hana called out in a breathless voice. She smiled when he inclined his head in her direction as a form of greeting. In turn she also bowed her head.

"Are you busy?" her boyfriend asked and promptly looked around. Carefully he assed the room after which he turned to Hana. "I'm going to tell harabeoji we're leaving."

Before he could take more than a couple of steps Hana said, "I think you should wait until he's done with his patient. It won't be long now."

Ji Hoo looked like he was about to protest but thought better of it and instead he started speaking to Hana again. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, just a bit of organising." she replied. "I've missed you." Her voice trembled as she whispered the confession to him like it was a secret. "What about you? How have you been keeping busy?" This time her voice was firmer.

The young man smiled at her before he answered. "Just helping harabeoji." Slowly he leaned in, "I've missed you too." he spoke softly when their face were only centimetres apart.

"Please don't let us disturb you." a voice suddenly said making the couple break apart. Seok Jung smiled knowingly at his grandson before letting his eyes flicker over the woman at his side. "If the two of you feel like spending some quality time together you may go now. You've helped me enough for today." The words were kind and assuring with no trace of disappointment in them.

"I'll consider that your approval harabeoji. Hana and I are leaving now. Annyeonghi gyeseyo." Ji Hoo retaliated and took Hana's hand in his. The old man nodded his head when Hana too bid her goodbye as Ji Hoo exited the clinic with her in tow.

The wind blew lightly outside. The pale shine of the sun lacked warmth but it wasn't cold either even though the sky was partly covered with clouds. Hana came out behind Ji Hoo, struggling to keep up with the pace he set. Of course he'd be faster than her; she was shorter so her steps were smaller too. In fact Hana was the shortest of the group, barely making it past five feet. Compared to his six feet she did look petite. She smiled at the stray thought, absentmindedly twirling a strand of hair around her finger. The rest of her chestnut brown straight locks cascaded down her back.

Smiling shyly Hana watched her boyfriend for a second. It felt surreal, being with him like this. Shaking that overpowering emotion away the girl quickened her pace. The last thing she wanted to do was become a simpering, clingy girl, and with Ji Hoo that line between affectionate and dependent was just so easy to cross. Long ago Hana had promised herself that no matter how much she loved a man she wouldn't depend of him. Her own mother, Young Mi, had relied strongly on her father, Hyun Ki, and that got her only heartache. She refused to be her mother's replica.

People changed their mind all the time, like her father, and the once peaceful relationship became a war, a constant fight for the upper hand. As one who had to live with that Hana had sworn to never subject herself, and eventually her children, to anything like that. But she could feel herself slipping. A lopsided smile, a lingering glance and Hana was lost under it all. She wanted to give in but the reluctance held her back with a cold, maddening grip. It was like a small glass shard with sharp edges; the wound was not big but it was still painful, a constant reminder that not even love was enough sometimes.

A strange feeling took over Ji Hoo. The atmosphere seemed to have lost some of its earlier warmth, dropping a few degrees. He turned and stared at Hana. She had a troubled look on her face although moments ago she had been happily trailing after him. Ji Hoo was well aware that she had things she didn't tell him, as did he. Their relationship was still budding, a little uncertain and shy. He just wished he could help her somehow. But whenever he tried to get her to open up she would shrink into herself. Knowing from experience not to push, Ji Hoo let her be, hoping that she would trust him enough to tell him when she wanted to. They were so much alike in that aspect that he knew it would be futile to try pressuring her into revealing what bothered her. He refused to rush things this time.

Instead, he walked closer to her and took her hand. Snapped out of her reverie Hana looked up at him and blushed at being caught so unaware. Ji Hoo's lips stretched in a languid smile as he brushed her cheek with the fingers of his other hand. He decided that whatever issues presented themselves they would work through them together. Thighs would work out this time around. They had to. They just had to, for both their sakes.

Something in the pit of his stomach rolled and Ji Hoo tried his hardest to ignore it.

.

.

.

Ga Eul put the two porridge bowls on a tray as Mi Young placed the needed eating utensils. Their boss was somewhere in the kitchen making more porridge no doubt and waiting for one of them to vanish so he could complain to the other or to some unfortunate clients. Hana had said once that they weren't fired because they made the boss' life interesting. That and the F4 visiting brought in a horde of clients, of the female variety of course. That was not to say males didn't make an appearance. Ga Eul blinked the though away as colour rose to her cheeks. "Get a grip," she whispered to herself and picked the tray up. Sidestepping the counter, the girl walked carefully to one of the occupied tables and laid food servings down.

Mi Young lifted her head a bit and smirked at Ga Eul once she was back behind the counter. "You know, they say it's a sign of mental illness when you're talking to yourself."

"I am not talking to myself." Ga Eul replied, clearly startled. But apparently she had been if Mi Young's disbelieving look was anything to go by. Throwing her partner an annoyed look she added, "And I'm perfectly sane, thank you very much."

Pushing her glassed up, Mi Young scoffed softly. "Never mind, I like you the way you are, crazy and all that."

"Oh, thank you." the other girl answered in mock delight. "So are you taking Si Young to the saloon today?"

"The sooner the better." Resignation filled the statement. Mi Young fiddled with her glasses for a moment before smiling a tad awkwardly. "I still haven't told Woo Bin."

Just as she opened her mouth to reply, Ga Eul heard the door open and snapped her head around. An elderly woman stepped in, gracefully gliding over the white-tiled floors. Despite her age she was well-dressed and clearly carefully looked after. And perhaps a stern woman too, by the way her eyes scrutinized the young girls before her. A cool smile rested on her rouge lips as sparkling dark eyes assessed the two persons before her. Ga Eul shivered at that penetrating stare; this woman was reading right into them.

"Which one of you is Chu Ga Eul?" the older woman asked yet it was clear that she already knew who the person was by the way she glued her stare to the mentioned girl.

After sharing a look with Mi Young and exchanging silent lines Ga Eul leaned over in greeting and spoke, "That would be me. I'm Chu Ga Eul, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I've no doubt about that. Do you know who I am?" the elder asked cuttingly but gave Ga Eul no time to reply, "I am Mok Chun Hei."

If Ga Eul had expected to hear anything more, Mok Chun Hei kept quiet, only her eyes moving. Mi Young shifted uncomfortably and wondered if she should introduce herself also. The old woman scared her with the belligerent attitude but the bark was often worse than the bite. When she expected it less, Chun Hei turned her eyes towards her. "You are the young lady that had attended last week's function with the Song's son." Chun Hei nodded her head along while speaking.

Dae Mi Young glanced to the side and smiled deprecatingly. _'The old woman is still sharp. Who could she be? Me and Woo Bin haven't been dating for that long for his family to get involved yet. And she does seem more interested in Ga Eul. Could she be a relative of Yi Jeong's?' _There was something about the old woman mi Young couldn't quite put a finger on. "Ye, I'm Dae Mi Young."

Chun Hei didn't let her mask slip, not even for a moment, no matter how pleased she was by her grandson's choice. This Ga Eul looked like a sensible girl. When she had wrenched the name of the young woman from her grandson's lips, Chun Hei had half-expected her to be some silly, little tart out for Yi Jeong's money. However she had been pleasantly surprised to find out that the girl was a decent person from a good family with strong moral values, if perhaps still too young to tie the knot. For the past few days the old woman had gathered information on this girl, avidly reading over reports. While the reason of Yi Jeong's fixation was still much a mystery, Chun Hei was forced to admit that the girl was a far cry from what she had expected.

As for the other young lady, Chun Hei could only thank the heavens that the Song heir had found somebody appropriate to conduct a relationship with. Her many reports said that these two girls were friends, good friends. Their influence was bound to have a positive effect on her grandson and his friends. _'After all, look at the Goo heir; his love has helped him. That boy is all the better for embarking on a relationship with that commoner girl.' _Back to Ga Eul though, Yi Jeong had seemed really lost but this Ga Eul certainly looked like a considerate young lady; a sensible, reasonable girl who would open up her heart if only he tried. But like most men, he didn't think to try. He just assumed that she would reject him because he had previously hurt her. _'Foolish boy.'_

"I'm done. I've seen what I came to see." Mok Chun Hei stated. She threw one last look at the girls before turning around and heading for the door. "We'll see each other again." The door closed with a thud leaving twomesmerized girls behind.

"Okay, what exactly was that about?" Mi Young asked after a few seconds of deafening silence.

"Would you believe me if I said I had no idea?" Ga Eul spoke, her eyes still locked on the door, on a now empty spot.

"Possibly." was the dry reply she got. "It was weird."

"Very weird." her friend agreed.

The patrons of the shop seemed undisturbed by the event. They had barely registered the woman coming in and leaving, and were happily eating porridge and chatting. At least they weren't nosey. Some people just didn't know when to keep to their own business. And that could be pretty annoying. Especially for private persons like Ga Eul and Mi Young.

"Why do the weirdest things keep happening to us?"

Shrugging Mi Young returned to placing porridge in bowls and delivering them to their assigned tables. Being busy would give her time to think. Or rather an excuse to silently observe the tug-of-war between her fear and hope. There was a small irrational part of her that occasionally liked to put her down. Sure, Woo Bin and her were together now, but what about a year from now, two years from now and so on. Mi Young berated herself. Life never did come with such certainties. She had to live in the moment and stop worrying about things out of her control. More than any other, she should know the importance of living in the moment.

Behind the counter alone with her thoughts once more, Ga Eul sighed deeply. _'This is definitely strange. That old lady didn't look a smidge surprised. Almost like she already knew everything there was to know about me. And she is no doubt rich; it's all in the way she acts and talks. But what could she possibly want from me?'_ Grabbing a rag she started vigorously scrubbing the table, making sure no speck of dust escaped. _'I think I'm going insane; slowly but surely going insane. Why is it that I never know anything and end up falling in some trap?' _

Meanwhile, Mi Young was having an unvoiced debate. _'Should I tell Woo Bin? I think I should. And why not? He's my boyfriend; he has the right to know.'_ The indecision gnawed at her. Of course sooner or later Woo Bin would find out about Si Young but she simply didn't want to burden him with her problems. God knew he had enough of his own to deal with. Mi Young thought it unfair to add her load of trouble to the weight on his shoulders. Knowing them like she did now, the girl understood that while the F4 could be haughty and cold, once they considered you their friend they would help you; forcibly if needed. But it wasn't like Mi Young needed the help. Her family, while not as financially developed as others, was quite well off. Paying the hospital bills had never been an issue. Pondering carefully the bespectacled girl sighed softly. She was meeting Woo Bin after work today. Maybe she would tell him after all. _'If I get the courage, that is. Damn it! Why am I such a coward when it counts?!'_ Sliding another bowl on a table before vowing to the customers, Mi Young had a particularly strong impulse to scowl. _'I'm going to tell him. I will definitely tell him.'_

.

.

.

Counting in his mind, Woo Bin cursed the time for not passing faster. Discreetly he took a peek at his father. The older man was staring ahead with a cold gaze as one of the higher gang members gave their report, stressing the problematic points. Woo Bin sighed. Right now, the only thing he wanted was to get out of here and find Mi Young. Over the past few days they hadn't really had a real opportunity to spend time together. Somewhat alarmed he found himself genuinely missing her. Not the physicality of her, just her presence. That was novelty.

A hand touched his shoulder and Woo Bin tensed without even meaning to, it was purely on instinct that he went stiff. Turning his head slightly he saw the stern face of his father, dark eyes staring into his. Understanding flickered in the older man's eyes and his son just couldn't help but be bewildered. Woo Bin got up and bowed. He was finally free to go on his way and pick Mi Young up. Not wasting a moment more, he tore through the building out to his car, one hand searching through his pockets for his phone so he could text her.

Getting into his car Woo Bin started the engine and sped up the street. It would take at least fifteen minutes for him to reach the porridge shop. He drove through the busy traffic. Ten more minutes. That wasn't long. Woo Bin reasoned with himself that it was stupid to miss a person so badly even if they had just started dating; it was very unlike him. He was someone with experience; the high was to be expected but this was something else. He felt like he could live off of her smiles when she passed one such dazzling lip curl his way.

Woo Bin parked the car. The second he looked up, Mi Young was in front of his eyes. The girl smiled sweetly at him and waved. Her natural brown hair was pulled back in a braid and her glasses glinted in the light. He returned the smile feeling perfectly content to watch her hurry across the pavement to his car. She opened the door and climbed in, cheeks rosy and lips pouting.

"Hello there." he greeted while leaning in and fastening her seatbelt. Mi Young let him be, staying still for him.

"Hey yourself," she replied with a half-smile, "and thank you."

For a moment there Mi Young had been petrified as she saw Woo Bin's car park. All the panic, nauseating and harrowing, she had been battling had attacked with a vengeance and she thought that she wouldn't be able to do it. However as soon as she got in the car, the feeling disappeared. For some reason she felt at ease now that she saw the smile on his face. Would she be able to ruin his mood? She had to. Mi Young knew she had to. Wondering what his reaction would be was not helping.

"We need to talk." she voiced while searching his gaze. Involuntary, Mi Young winced at the sound of her own voice. Perhaps she should have started somewhere else and a bit different.

The smile he had been giving her slid right off his face. Woo Bin's eyes flashed at her morose expression. What did they have to talk about? His lips pressed in a thin line as assumptions filled his brain. "I'm listening."

As if guessing his dark thought, Mi Young cut them off. "I mean that I have something to tell you. I really need to talk to you. It's about my sister, actually."

Confusion shone in Woo Bin's eyes. "Go on." he prompted after she had fallen silent, feeling slightly more relaxed, and vowing to help her however he could once she told him what the problem was. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I don't even know how to begin."

"Take your time."

* * *

><p>Drop a line, will you? As an author I'm very happy to know what my readers think.<p> 


	14. Set to self destruct

Here is the next chapter. I dedicate this to all of you who reviewed my story. I hope you like it as I've enjoyed writing it.

* * *

><p>The day had finally come to its end. Ga Eul breathed a relieved sigh and waved at Mi Young who was just leaving. The fluorescent lights shone coldly as she wiped the floor clean. Somewhere in the back the boss was cleaning dishes and, at the same time, singing, rather horribly, a cheery pop tune. Doing her best to ignore the scratchy voice coming from behind her, Ga Eul mopped the floors with short, precise moves. It was getting late and darkness was already setting in. Mi Young tapped the glass window and mouthed a by to Ga Eul before she skipped to what looked to be Woo Bin's car. A smile softened Ga Eul's face.<p>

It had been a strange day as far as she was concerned, especially considering the strange visit she received earlier. That old woman had been frightening with her cold scrutiny and everything she knew about herself and Mi Young. Ga Eul shuddered at the possibilities running through her mind. "I don't even want to know," she whispered to herself slowly. Steering clear of the disconcerting topic, the girl put the cleaning supplies away in a small closet. She turned to inspect her work and noted with satisfaction that everything was squeaky clean. "It definitely paid that Mi Young helped me before she left."

Ga Eul pulled her hair out of its ponytail and shook her head, running slightly tired fingers through her mass of strands. She unlaced her apron, carefully folding the red material in a square, and walked to the back where her boss was happily washing used bowls with a silly smile on his face. She put her apron over the others, silently checking that nothing was missing. After making sure everything was in its place Ga Eul took her purse from the self it was perched on, searched its contents for something and turned to her boss. "I'm leaving now. See you tomorrow."

"Oh, I haven't told you? You don't have to come tomorrow." She looked at him questioningly. "My mother is sick and I'm going to visit her in Incheon. As I don't know when I'll be back, the shop will be closed down for the time being," he clarified.

"You don't have to do that. We can handle it just fine even if you aren't here." Ga Eul offered with a small smile while pulling her coat on and buttoning it up.

"No, no. You girls take a few days to rest. You've been working hard anyway." he insisted, wiping his hands on a clean towel.

"If you're sure. Then I hope your mother gets better soon, sir." she replied and placed the straps of her purse on her shoulder before grabbing her scarf. "Good night then." She bowed and purposefully strode away.

"Good night to you too." was the answer she barely made out. She hadn't strained very hard to do it either. Ga Eul was just glad the day was over and she could finally go home and relax. The free days were a nice bonus. She would have to call the others tomorrow to let them know.

Stifling her yawn, Ga Eul opened the door with a small jerk. She let the cool air invigorate her and stepped out, slowly shutting the same door behind her. The streetlights had been turned on. The girl smiled at the image of the light bathed city. "It sure looks nice," she mussed and checked her scarf, it had been her father's gift to her a few years back and she loved it very much. It was also very good at keeping the cold away. That proved to be useful on nights such like these when the chill seeped into the city, unremorsefully making people shiver if they were not prepare for it.

A taxi sped by past her, blowing fumes right in her direction. Ga Eul wrinkled her nose in distaste and turned in the general direction of the bus stop. Taxis were only useful if one was in them, yet Ga Eul knew it would cost her too much to take a cab home. She was much safer, financially wise, if she stuck with the good old bus. Yet a comfortable car and some warmth would have been preferable to waiting in the cold evening. "Lucky Mi Young, she has Woo Bin to pick her up." Indeed, her friend was lucky.

The words hadn't left her out for one second when a car pulled in front of her. It took Ga Eul's brain a few moments to make the connection but she did recognise Yi Jeong's vehicle. Briefly it crossed her mind to ignore it, and him, and walk away. She had more than enough on her plate today without having to deal with Yi Jeong. However, her treacherous heart sped up its beating and before she could stop herself, Ga Eul was walking to the window that had rolled down. A muted scream of frustration filled her mind. She couldn't help it anymore than she could stop breathing.

"Ga Eul-yang," he said in greeting, his lips stretching in a smile. If he had planned it, his face gave away nothing. Yi Jeong was not about to give her the upper hand.

Her hearth thudded at the look on his face. He knew well enough what effect that smile had on her and he still used it shamelessly. "Yi Jeong-sunbae, what are you doing here?" There were times when she was really bothered by his ability to make her dizzy with his smiles. Like the present for example.

He took a few moments before answering, as if he had to measure his words. "I was close by and decided to pick you up." Perhaps he had been thinking about that. Yi Jeong himself didn't know just what he had hoped to achieve by coming to pick Ga Eul up. But for some reason he didn't regret his decision.

Dimly Ga Eul thought his reply had something to do with not wanting to give her too much hope. "You didn't have to bother, sunbae." She walked to the other door, opened it and climbed in. "Thank you." Offering a warm smile, she fastened her seatbelt. _'Best be polite with the person offering you a ride home,'_ Ga Eul though somewhat sardonically in the back of her mind. She carefully hid it from the driver.

Instead of getting a reply, Ga Eul had to make do with a somewhat unexpected stare. His eyes were fixed on her face and it looked like he would ask her something anytime soon. Conflict shined in his eyes and she turned her head away. She wouldn't let herself be caught in his problems again. For one who had fallen for this trick one too many times, Ga Eul found it hard to play unsympathetic. It was in her nature to help others, even more so when her heart cried out to them.

"How was your day?" he finally asked as they were driving down the street. It was not what he had intended to ask her, yet it was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Still it was better than springing an unthinking question of her. Yi Jeong was aware that he took shelter in the mundane. He had always been a cowards, it hit him with clarity. _'Some things never change, do they? Once a coward, always a coward.'_

Pursing her lips, Ga Eul considered the question. "It was fine, well about as good as any day ever is. But we had a strange client today," she disclosed. Her face had turned to him and warm eyes settled on his profile. Her mind warned her against lingering for too long. Yi Jeong was dangerous to her.

"Strange?" he repeated slowly. "How so?" There was genuine curiosity in his question. His thoughts sorted through the persons that could have been responsible for the visit. He hoped, a little alarmed, that there had been no danger to her.

"Well, for one, she seemed to know all about me and Mi Young. It was like she came there to confirm something. I even wondered if it didn't have something to do with you F4." She fiddled with a piece of hair and looked out the window, wondering if it had been wrong of her to tell him this after all.

In the lingering silence something sparked, subtle but smouldering. Ga Eul closed her eyes against the onslaught of feelings. She wasn't anywhere near ready to face whatever it was that was building up between them.

Neither was Yi Jeong. His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter and those dark eyes flashed. He turned his thought back to potential visitors. Maybe his grandmother had something to do with it. The old woman could do that any day, God knew it. If it had been her, that meddlesome grandmother of his, at least she hadn't frightened Ga Eul. Yi Jeong breathed out a sigh of relief.

.

.

.

Mi Young arranged her glasses and took a deep breath, all too aware of Woo Bin's eyes on her. "My little sister, she…" her speech trailed off as a sharp pain jabbed her. "Si Young, she has cancer," Mi Young managed to get out in a whispered breath. Brown eyes filled with tears that couldn't be stopped from spilling over. "There, I've said it."

For the faintest moment Woo Bin stood frozen where he was. So that was what had been bothering her. Understanding dawned upon him and relief flooded his whole being. His hand reached out to hers, long fingers wrapping around her smaller hand. Mi Young looked up at his face with a hopeful glimmer in her, still wet, eyes, like she had expected another reaction than the one he gave her. Woo Bin used the pad of his thumb to wipe her tears away. "Just know that this doesn't chance anything."

"I didn't want you to feel burdened or that you had some sort of obligation." Mi Young explained, her own fingers curling around his hand. "You are in no way responsible." she repeated decisively. Dark lashes blinked the storm in her chocolate eyes. She brushed her hand against her cheeks to clean the remnants of her tears.

Woo Bin watched the road ahead without saying anything. He was lost in his own thoughts, only half registering what was going on in front of him. "Do you visit her often?"

"Si Young? Yes, I used to go to the hospital almost every single day," Mi Young replied, "now they've let her come home. It seems that she getting better but with her illness, you never know."

The genuine worry he sensed in her touched Woo Bin to the core. It was clear where Mi Young's priorities lied. "Let's take you here, you must be tired."

"I'm not actually," she delivered her answer accompanied by a yawn, the promptly rested her head against the window, closing her eyes.

Her boyfriend took one last look at her and increased the speed slightly. He decided he would let her rest for the time being. Doubtlessly she was more tired than she let on and the reason was finally known to him too. Poor Mi Young, she had to be strong for her sickly sister but no matter the mask she wore inside she was scared. She was barely and adult herself, it didn't seem fair to him that she had to be saddled with such responsibilities. Woo Bin promised himself he would look further into it and do whatever he could to help. Mi Young's sister would get only the best.

The car slowly came to a stop at the red light. Woo Bin was waiting, impatiently, for the colours to change when his phone started buzzing. With an exasperated sigh he dug in his pocket and took the device out. He stared at the screen for a moment, before frowning. "Why is she calling me?" he asked to himself. Mildly interested he answered making sure not to let his voice seem anything less than glacial. "Yoboseyo?" If anything she could be trying to play the sympathy card on him, like so many had tried before her.

He had never really understood this annoying habit women had of calling their past lovers to tell them a sob story or another and to beg to get back with them. For him once a relationship was over he never looked back, it was really over. And they never seemed to get that much to his exasperation. "Why are you calling me, Ye Jin-ssi?"

For an interminable second the other speaker said nothing and Woo Bin had half a mind to end the yet to have begun conversation. "I need your help." Ye Jin said in a somewhat scratchy voice, like she had been crying. She proceeded to speak in a hurry, her voice cracking over the line, making in impossible for him to understand her.

"Slow down," he instructed unhurriedly in order to not wake Mi Young, who seemed to have fallen asleep to the asleep to the smooth movement of the car. "Now repeat what you've just said without rushing."

Ye Jin had started speaking again but now instead of rushing she was crying, making it equally difficult for him to decipher. Her voice continued to break as he took a turn. There was only a little more until he reached Mi Young's neighbourhood. Dimly he searched his brain for the address she had told him, only half listening to Ye Jin talk. When the right name popped in his mind his conversation partner was still not done.

"Listen, Ye Jin, I can't do anything for you right now. You've gotten yourself into serious trouble." Maybe it was cruel of him to refuse to help her but in all honesty she was the one who had gotten herself into the wrong crowd. Her pleading on the other line didn't move him an inch. "I warned you." Woo Bin calmly reminded her.

A couple of weeks before their breakup he had told her not to get involved in such dark dealing. She hadn't listened it seemed, she never did listen anyway. That had been one of subjects of their frequent arguments and perhaps a contributing factor to their separation; it had speeded it considerably no doubt. The disagreements had slowly evolved into full-blown verbal fights, more often than not accompanied by unflattering words. That had doomed their relationship. It had been too much strain on both of them and neither was so invested into the liaison as to give up their point of view.

"Woo Bin-oppa, please! You have to help me. I'm begging you." Ye Jin sniffed into the p[hone, making a show of her distraught state. "You're my only hope."

"And you're a brilliant actress." Woo Bin remarked coldly, voice not above a whisper. He had suspected something when she called him but only now was he able to piece everything together. He remembered her threat when they broke up. "Don't call me again. I'm hanging up now."

The woman on the other end tried to say something but he ended the call in the blink of eye, ignoring her loud cry. He eyed the screen again before placing the phone back in his pocket.

The movement he caught with his peripheral vision came as a shock. It seemed that Mi Young was awake and looking rather intensely at him. She was biting one of her lips, seemingly analyzing her options. "Was that Ye Jin-ah?" she asked quietly while catching his stare with her own.

"Yes." There was no point in hiding it from Mi Young, not when she had already heard. "It seems like she's in some kind of trouble." he volunteered the information. "She wanted me to help her."

"And are you?" Mi Young couldn't help pressing further, something roiled in her stomach at the thought of them meeting. "Going to help her, I mean." she clarified at his blank look.

"She is responsible for her own actions and in all fairness, I did warn her not long ago." Woo Bin replied in an indifferent manner. "Her family is more adequate to help her than I, in any case."

It seemed that his response had calmed Mi Young as the wariness drained from her face. "If you want to help her, I have no objections." she said softly, making sure to hide her anxiety from her voice. She realised that she would have to trust him if they had any chance at all. As if he had seen through the thin veneer of her feigned lack of concern, Woo Bin smiled. Mi Young felt her face flame and turned towards the window, only to see her house in view. Woo Bin pulled over, the car coming to a halt.

Before she could open the door, Woo Bin spoke. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Struck by his question, Mi Young turned around. "I promised my sister to take her to the park."

"Would you mind if I took my sisters along and we joined you. They have been pestering me to take them somewhere." He smiled charmingly at Mi Young.

The girl pursed her lips. "That alright. If your sisters want to, that is. We would be glad to have you along."

"That settles it. Should I pick you up?" His fingers entwined with hers.

A nod was his answer, followed by an "Okay." Mi Young smiled and made to turn to the door again. This time she was pulled back in a quick kiss that stole her breath away. The press of his lips was barely there and this was one of the few chaste kisses he had ever given any of his women. Yet, he didn't feel the need to rush things. It felt nice to know that what he had with Mi Young was real. A smile formed on his lips when she finally moved her mouth against his. Apparently, Mi Young was rather shy and lacked a thorough experience.

The knowledge filled him with satisfaction for some unknown reason. He was glad and he had no idea why. Pulling away from the kiss, he shook his head. Mi Young was catching her breath, cheeks red. She smiled at him and opened the door.

"See you tomorrow, Woo Bin-sunbae." She offered, pulling out of the car and jogging slowly to the front door of her mansion.

He had called a reply out to her and waited until she was inside before starting the car up again. Driving away, he couldn't hold his elation in. The smile on his face was worth a thousand words.

.

.

.

The wine glass flew across the room, past Hana's head, barely missing her, and crashed against the wall. She barely had the time to blink and put the pieces together. The delicate piece splintered in little pieces and fell along the floor in a heap of shards. Young Mi stared horrified at her daughter, mouth agape and face beet red. Hyun Ki whirled around, eyes frantically searching the source of the disturbance. Once he saw his daughter, who had, as opposed to her mother, gone white and shaking like a leaf, Hyun Ki turned to glare at his stunned wife.

Without saying a word Hana made to retreat but her father was quicker. With a few wide steps he was in front of her, arms wrapping lovingly around his only daughter. He whispered reassuringly in her ear, recognizing that she had gone into shock. "Hana, it's okay. Your mother and I, we didn't mean to scare you, darling. It's okay. Let's go and sit down, okay?" By the time he had finished speaking, Hana was furiously wiping tears away from her face and Young Mi was at her daughter's side with her hands sliding comfortingly up and down her back. "Sit down, love." her father instructed softly. "Young Mi-ah, bring our daughter something to drink.

Hana shrunk against the couch. She suddenly felt like a little girl again with her father hovering over her like that. "It's nothing," she murmured, "I'm fine, really. Just surprised." Despite her numerous tries to speak her father shushed her, placing a finger to her lips. Young Mi returned with a cup of juice which she handed to her husband. He put the cup to Hana's lips, who obediently took a sip. The cool liquid travelled down her throat. She breathed in relief and her father put the cup on the table.

"Your colour is returning." Young Mi observed. "That's good." Her hand had automatically travelled to Hyun Ki's shoulder. It was a habit Hana had not witnessed for some time, but she still remembered it from when she was little. When Young Mi was scared or overwhelmed she would put one hand on her husband's shoulder to steady herself. "I'm sorry darling, so sorry." she apologized with her eyes on fire. "I didn't mean it, darling."

As she had recovered from the shock, Hana blinked slowly. "That's alright mom, I'm no stranger to your fights. It just surprised me to witness it in front of my eyes, that's all." There was a lack of pity in Hana's words that made her parents realize she was serious. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room." She rose from her seat, pulling her jacket off, along with her scarf.

Neither of her parents seemed to hear her until her father spoke. "No, wait. We have to talk." Young Mi seated herself on the couch and patted the spot next to her. Hyun Ki took his daughter's jacket and hung it in its place. He returned and sat of Hana's other side. In spite of his claim, silence fell between them.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Hana wiggled between them impatiently. "I think this is not working." she said, hand demurely in her lap. "This, whatever you have between the two of you, it's not working. Do you have any idea what it's like coming home to a battlefield? Yu Han is staying at a friend's house right now. Do you know why?" Hana spilled her frustration out in a ramble. "Because he can't stand to be here, in this belligerent atmosphere."

Young Mi whimpered and put a hand to her mouth. "What have we done?" She looked to her husband as if he had the answer.

Hyun Ki watched his wife with softened eyes. "Hana, I think you should go to your room now. We have to talk Young Mi. Join me in the study."

Bidding them good night, Hana walked slowly to her room. Maybe this time they would work something out. Perhaps they would even accept counselling. Heavens knew they needed it. "Good thing Yu Han went to his friend's house." Her brother would not have been able to take it, Hana mussed. She herself had reacted rather badly. Yet she hadn't been able to help herself.

Opening the door to her room, she stepped in and closed it. Once inside her eyes travelled to her made bed. It looked so soft and inviting. She wanted to crash in it and sleep for a month straight. Hana sat on the edge and simply took the time to breathe. Falling back on the sheets she suddenly found herself glad that it was Friday. The weekend waited for her.

The phone buzzed in her pocket and Hana dug her hand in to find it. She pulled the device to her face. Staring at the screen she saw a message was waiting for her. Ga Eul had sent it. Hana opened it, mildly curious. After she read it she thanked her lucky star. Apparently the mother of their boss was unwell and they would get a few days off as the boss had went to her. "I hope it's nothing serious." With a start she realized the house was quiet. She smiled at the though to her parents talking amiably.

Placing the phone back on the mattress Hana pulled herself up. Unhurriedly she pulled her blouse off and reached for her neatly arranged pyjamas. The clothes continued to fall off of her until she was ready to put on her nightwear. Once that was taken care of she plaited her hair tightly and used a band to tie it. She looked herself in the mirror briefly and smiled at her reflection. "This isn't such a bad day."

Her phone buzzed again. Hana hurried to the bed and picked it up. She had a new message from Ji Hoo. A tender smile touched her lips when she read it. It was nothing unusual but it was extremely thoughtful of him. She replied in kind and snuck under the covers, clutching the phone to her chest. Her eyes closed.

Outside her door Hyun Ki and Young Mi were quietly whispering to each other. Lost in their conversation the two adults cracked the door open and peeked inside. They saw Hana stretched out on the bed, soundly asleep. The door closed softly.

"I can't believe we've been so neglectful." Young Mi spoke, a warm undertone to her words.

"It is no wonder Hana snapped." Hyun Ki agreed. "Then this is how it'll be, right?"

"I want us to try again. We can't just throw everything away because of misunderstandings." she offered, her hand finding his shoulder.

The husband nodded. "I'll make us an appointment then. Young Mi, don't doubt that I love you and our family."

"So do I. I love you." Young Mi assured him. "Do you ever think about before? Do you remember the summer in the gardens? I still think about it."

"Me too. I remember every little detail, the scent of magnolia and your blue dress. I even remember that annoying dog." he supplied with a boyish grin on his face.

"We should go there sometime." she suggested, nostalgia taking over her.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Hyun Ki put his head on top of hers. "I would like that."

It was like two pieces of a whole found their way back together after travelling alone for too long. "I'm glad. I'm so glad for you and our children. I love all of you so much. We can be a family. We'll be a family again."

Calmness settled over them. Young Mi pulled her husband along to their room. Along the way lights continued to be switched off. It was time to make peace with the past and move on. The future was waiting; their future was waiting.

In the sky the stars twinkled as if they themselves were happy for those below. The moon glowed with her enigmatic allure, bathing the city in an ethereal shine. There was no palpable strength to its glow but it subtly travelled inside homes and along the streets, silently announcing that the time had come to sleep. It called to those along and lovers alike. Everyone was invited to join in and share the mystery.

The chilly wind accompanied the soft light, caressing all in its path. The moon's reign was joined by swishes and whooshes in a primal symphony meant for all ears to hear. Souls made and broke bonds against this backdrop. The sense of security pulled them in and eased their fears. Perhaps that was what they all needed, someone or something to offer them comfort in their moments of weakness, to stand next to them in their moments of glory.

Other sounds travelled the city. Not all heeded the call of the night; they never did. Car horns, whispered conversations and screeching tires spoke of an ever vibrant night life nestled deeply in Seoul, ingrained in it even.

* * *

><p>There is more to come, worry not. Please drop a line. I'm always curious to know what my readers think. Reviews make me happy! :)<p> 


End file.
